


Raiders of New Stories

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [42]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: The life story of mutual friends continues to change when more challenges are imposed on their paths: little Edith Lee begins to face school's first setbacks, Jane and Joe receive the news that their family will grow and Ben, Georgia and Gwilym receive unbelievable work. (takes place in the universe of Through Chrissie's eyes, continuation of "Life Goes On".)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Georgia Deacon (OC), Gwilym Lee/Louisa May, Joe Mazzello/Jane Glouster (OC), Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Important Warning

This story is configured primarily as a work of fiction, inspired by the life and work of the cast of "Bohemian Rhapsody", stories and facts that were part of its trajectory, as well as the adapted version of the Queen's story presented in the film. "Raiders of New Stories" is fundamentally based on the version of the film and its fictional version of Queen members and the cast of actors, structured mainly in the narrative line of the film.

It's understood that a work of fiction grants some creative freedoms, and it's by using poetic license, and exploring hypothetical situations that I decided to modify real facts for the story, configuring it as an alternative universe.

However, despite the changes, it's understood that the characters remain faithful to what has already been established within their personalities, changing some aspects and events. Still, it's worth mentioning that I maintain respect for facts that happened to Queen members in real life, and it's up to readers to consider real life as something quite different from this work of fiction. Once again I highlight, the version of the characters in the story is fictitious, not being completely related to the real people represented.


	2. A sincere open-hearted explanation to readers

Well, I think you saw how I disappeared from the TCE universe, I hope you missed me writing these stories, and even more about the characters and their narratives. It's precisely because it took me a while to write again that I feel I owe you some justification.

First, while finishing "The Missing Piece", "A Known Stranger ", "Doubtful Truth" and "Life Goes On", I felt that my creativity was not there, it was as if I was losing inspiration and starting to enter a writer's block. So I decided that, in order to write a good last story, I needed some time to recover my energies as a writer. In addition, I hoped to end the entire universe in "Life Goes Om", but seeing that you were eager for a little more, I decided to stretch the story and tell a little more about the TCE characters. And I put Ben and Gia as little as a couple was also one of the reasons that encouraged this decision.

Anyway, that was the technical part, now let's go to the emotional part. 2020 was a difficult year for everyone, without exception, which includes me, there are four main personal dilemmas that also discouraged me a lot.

Number 1: Unemployment. My original plan was to graduate and work in my field as a teacher, but I never got a steady job, just replacements that paid little in hostile work environments, sometimes. In 2019 things improved, I got 2 to 3 replacements per week, but then in 2020, classes were canceled and then you can imagine what happened, I was out of work, feeling useless and guilty, since my family has always lived a certain financial instability.

Number 2: My sister's boyfriend. In 2014, my younger sister, who was 12 at the time, started dating a 13-year-old guy. At first he looked like an angel, but soon he looked like he really was, irresponsible, without much concern for the future, thick and full of annoying jokes. Yes, even today they have a toxic and abusive relationship, which my sister does not see that is bad for her, which forces me to live with this horrible guy, being a victim of his pranks sometimes too, not to mention his problematic family, with relapsed parents.

Number 3: My failures in the driving test. In 2019, I started my process to get a license, in Brazil you have to pay for tests to be able to drive, I was able to pay with the replacements, I had a lot of difficulty in learning to ride a motorcycle, having to pay extra classes, always afraid of not having the money if they didn't call me to replace an absent teacher, even with difficulties, I passed the motorcycle test. When I started car lessons, the pandemic broke out. I only had 6 classes, I spent a month and a half without classes, I returned, I finished classes, I spent two months without training anymore, they scheduled my test, my instructor died due to COVID complications, I took the test still in mourning, I failed without taking the car of the place. My biggest frustration was spending money that I took from replacements, always afraid of being out of work. I paid a second exam, I paid extra lessons, I failed again. I decided to give up drive a car for now, and try to learn to ride a motorcycle properly, because I still have difficulties.

Number 4: My change of city. My parents decided to go back to the city they left 18 years ago, I was just a child when I left Araraquara and honestly, it's like I never lived there, I started my roots in Taboado and it was difficult to get rid of them, but also, more motivated by unemployment, I came to Araraquara with this main intention, to work. I am neither happy nor sad to have moved, I am neutral, waiting for what God has in store for me in this new house and new life. I'm not easy to make friends, but I am also used to loneliness, so I am at least prepared for any of the possibilities.

I was going through all this while writing "Through the Eyes of Chrissie" and the like, just imagine how comforted I was by the story of "Bohemian Rhapsody" and then, everything I created from it. I like to think that TCE is a kind of refuge for me, when I'm sad I like to think that there is a little room at Brian and Chrissie's house waiting for me and that I can talk to them about my problems, I know, it's crazy, but it's at that level that I got involved with this universe of stories.

I just have to thank each one of you for enjoying my stories, it just makes me happier and gives me strength to overcome my problems, it gives my life meaning.

I hope that this last journey is pleasant and exciting for everyone, I love each one of you, how important you are to the work of this simple girl in the countryside of Brazil.

Thank you very much, enjoy,

Andressa.


	3. Super secret meeting

There were still two days before the big business meeting that Georgia would attend, but her anxious and excited way wouldn't let her settle down. In fact, she was more excited, she could hardly believe what had happened to her.

When she started to take an interest and start writing as a screenwriter, she didn't think she could go that far. Of course, the beginning was difficult and the initial obstacles were still clear in her mind, yet she remained steadfast, even sad and tired of so many frustrations. Thanks to the help of her friends, she got her longed for sponsorship and opportunity, and that was how her first script, "The Treasure of Tez", came to life and ended up on the TV screen, with everyone being able to watch it on the BBC.

From there, the doors didn't close for her, her internship helped her to evolve as a professional and for that reason, she got a fixed position in the ITV channel, writing episodes of various shows, being part of the team of writers. It was these works together that earned her some British TV awards, even winning a BAFTA, along with her fellow writers.

Trophies now adorned a special place in her room, a shelf that was just there to store and display them. In her room, Georgia was trying to prepare for her new job offer, with two more days to go with her possible supervisors. To distract her a little, she got a call from Ben.

The two had a firm and solid relationship for 6 years now, which was a long time and throughout this journey, despite some fights and disagreements, they remained together.

"Hi, Gia, how are you, my love?" Ben called her, and asked, attentively.

"Hi, love, I'm fine, I mean, as fine as I can be" she was sincere, sighing, shrugging, giving a relaxed smile, even if he didn't see her, and just heard her.

"Ah yes, your big interview ..."Ben remembered "I know it's a great opportunity, but don't worry, okay? You already have enough experience to deal with something like this, in addition to your prizes ..."

"Even so, I feel so ... I don't know, I think there would be so many better people to get this place as a screenwriter and they are interested in me, it's something incredible!" She said, amazed.

-Don't think so, Georgia" he corrected slightly "you got where you got because of your great talent and you will get that job too."

"I hope so" she sighed again.

They extended the conversation a little more with other subjects and, finally, they said goodbye, ending the call. Georgia continued with her usual routine, the two days of waiting passed and then, the big day arrived.

She asked her father for a ride, which took her to the airport.

"Are you not forgetting anything?" Robert asked, so that Gia could be sure.

"No, I got everything in place in advance, I just hope it works out" she replied, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yes, darling, and if it don't, at least you knew the United States!" her father wanted to be optimistic.

"It's true," said Gia.

Robert and his daughter then got out of the car, he handed her her luggage and looked at her with pride.

"So that's it, take care, Gia, and don't forget to call us" recommended the father.

"I will take care, I won't forget" she smiled, ensuring that she would be attentive to the issue.

They hugged and Gia then left, walking into the airport. Her flight was smooth, and when she arrived at the hotel, she just rested, leaving her mind light so she wouldn't be more nervous than expected. Later, she took a taxi that took her to a very important producer.

Before entering there, remembering what her father said about visiting the United States, she didn't miss the opportunity to take a photo with the famous statue of Yoda in front of Lucasfilm.

Only then did she enter the building, controlling anxiety and emotion. That was where her favorite films ever had come from. She was told at the reception that she could come in and so she came face to face with two of her greatest idols, none other than Steven Spielberg and George Lucas.

"Ms. Deacon, it's a pleasure to meet you, sit here with us" Steven invited her to come over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss" George was also kind to her.

"The pleasure is all mine, gentlemen, and the honor too" she was polite, but the smile so prominent on her face it was difficult to hide.

"Well, first, we called you here because of your latest work" Steven explained "we heard your name on BAFTA and were curious to know more about your work."

"The Treasure of Tez" is very good, as much as I personally would give some touches here and there, but anyway, the work is yours and it was very good" George told his opinion" although I saw clear inspirations coming from Star Wars."

"Yes, well, like any other child, I grew up with your work having a very special place in my heart" she replied, slightly moved.

"Well, you're not that old" Steven allowed himself to laugh "how did you grow up with Star Wars?"

"Yes, Mr. Spielberg, I'm from the 2000 generation, but my grandfather and the rest of the family have always loved the franchise and my father named me Georgia because of Mr. Lucas" Georgia counted with pride.

"Really? Mmm ..." George commented, slightly impressed "nice move from your father."

"Well, back to the main subject, although I like your story very much, Miss. Deacon" Steven returned to focus "we invited you to participate in the construction of the Indiana Jones 5 script. We think you understand the adventurous spirit and depth of the characters perfectly, and it would be a pleasure to have you with us."

"Me too, for me too, I want to, I'm going to participate, I'm going to do my best, yes" she didn't quite know what to answer, she was very happy to think about it.

"Good, let's discuss some ideas then" Lucas proposed.

The conversation went on for a few more hours, tracing the story and main arcs of the new Indiana Jones film, debating the new characters. In some cases, Georgia wasn't afraid to say what she thought, in others she kept her personal criticisms, not wanting to personally offend two of her greatest inspirations. At the end of the meeting, there was just one more thing she would like to know.

"Could I take your autograph for me and my grandfather?" She asked, feeling like a little girl, with a little fear.

"No problem, Georgia "Steven spoke first, but George gave in soon after.

For Georgia, the trip had been worth much more than she imagined. In addition to having a new job, which she was already loving, she could take home a very special gift for her and her grandfather.


	4. Busy Morning

Edith's eyelids flickered when her eyes were bothered by the light in the room. As much as she was used to waking up early on Sundays, it wasnt always an easy task, there were Sundays when sleep insisted on leaving her in her bed for a while longer.

"Di, time to get up, come on, my love, otherwise we'll be late!" Louisa, her mother, called her, completely delicate, understanding her daughter's difficulty in waking up.

"Late? No, no, I can't!" the word "late" managed to awaken Edith completely.

She literally jumped out of bed, rubbing her eyes, chasing away the last remnants of sleep, going to her dresser, looking for a specific outfit.

"Calm down, Edith" her mother conciliated, while laughing quietly "remember I washed your dress yesterday? It's still in the laundry."

"Okay, look for it soon mom" asked the girl, still in a hurry.

"Look, daughter, we aren't late" Louisa confirmed this while she looked at her watch "go to the kitchen for breakfast, your father is waiting for you, in the meantime I iron your dress."

"Have you eaten, Mom?" Edith raised the question, concerned for her mother.

"Yes, only you and Dad are missing it" Louisa warned.

"Yeah, what about my shoes?" The girl started to worry again, showing the characteristic she took from her mother's family.

"It's in its usual place" Mrs. Lee laughed again "put it later, just come and eat, okay?"

"Ok, mom" the girl decided to obey.

Gwilym gave her a big smile when he saw his daughter, she was excited and a little funny looking, with her hair a little messy and her pink pajamas crumpled.

"There's my princess! Good morning, Di" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, Dad, we have to eat soon so as not to be late, remember what day is today?" She said as she sat down at the table, helping herself to milk and pancakes.

"I know, of course I do, and I think I'm as anxious as you are to see you perform" he said proudly.

"Cool, Dad!" Edith said in a celebratory tone, going back to breakfast.

Soon after, her morning look was ready, her sky blue dress, with round sleeves and round skirt, her white buckle shoes. She dressed quickly with the help of her mother and then the Lees finally made their way to the place of their appointment.

Arriving at the Redeeming Church, Edith held her parents' hands to a certain extent, each day, it was getting a little more rare for her to do that, it was a confirming sign that she was growing fast, which left Louisa's and Gwilym's hearts a little tight.

The girl only let go of their hand when she saw other children, some older, some younger, but they all had one thing in common, they were part of the children's choir, that's why they wore the same color of clothes, sky blue, dresses for girls and shirts for boys. It was extremely cute for all the adults, seeing the kids all in uniform. Gwilym and Louisa sat in their usual place, watching their daughter interact with the other children.

"She seems so resourceful ..." commented Mr. Lee.

"She took after her father, who is an excellent actor, by the way" his wife joked with him.

"Eloquent as her mother, an excellent teacher" Gwilym returned the compliments "I'm just thinking about how she will do in the first days of school, you know, pre-school is a preparation, and she did very well last year, but this year is all different."

"She will do well, you can bet she did" Louisa confirmed, nodding "we know our little girl, and she is brilliant."

"Yes, I know, we'll be there for her" Gwilym agreed.

A little later, a girl ended up interrupting the children's conversation, she was good-natured and kind, even though her conversations and games stopped, the children accepted this.

"It's almost time, children" the girl, whose name was Lauren, warned "let's go to the small room and we will enter when the minister calls, all in line, as we rehearsed."

So Lauren was followed by the children, but Edith, remembering something else, turned around, looking at her parents. The Lee couple frowned, curious to know what their little one would do next.

"Lauren said it's time to get ready for the presentation, see you later, okay?" the little girl warned them, making it clear what would happen.

"Okay, Di, go there and rock them all" recommended her father, excited.

"Do your best, dear," advised her mother, sweetly.

Then Edith smiled and joined the other children, disappearing from the sight of adults for a while. Sunday's meeting kicked off, Minister Mason said his typical good morning and welcome to all members, celebrating the joy of being able to be together on that day. He said a prayer together with all those present, let the band sing and play at will, and only then, he returned to coordinate the meeting.

"Today will be a much more special day by the presentation of our children" he addressed the congregation, giving the cue that Lauren needed to know when to bring the kids inside "they are rehearsing the whole month, so I think we are going to have a choir of angels singing for us, what a privilege! Well, at this moment, with you now, the Children's Choir of the Redeemer Church."

Everyone clapped their hands, curious heads raised a little higher to see the children, which included Louisa.

"Can you see her?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, more to the corner, to my right" Gwilym instructed, without difficulties to see due to his big height.

His wife managed to locate herself and then she smiled when she saw her daughter, staying in that position so that Edith was visible to her throughout the performance.

Lauren positioned herself in front of the choir, as their conductor, the band started playing, giving the melody of the song that the children would sing. They sang "Touch the Sky" perfectly, in tune and adorable. During the presentation, Gwilym and Louisa saw that they were right about their daughter, she sang without shyness, very relaxed, looking intently forward while singing with a happy expression on her face, turning occasionally to her left. As much as the Lees were tempted to automatically turn in that direction, their love and pride for Edith kept them stuck in the same position, admiring their little girl.

When the children finished, they waited a little longer until the band finished the song and Lauren's hand signal, bowed simultaneously, thanking them for the opportunity they had and the attention of their audience. They heard everyone's claps as the line leaned against the side of the wall and there, the children returned to sit with their parents.

Louisa and Gwilym didn't talk to Edith much as soon as she sat down with them, they didn't want to disturb the service, but they smiled with satisfaction and pride at her, who smiled back. They listened to the sermon carefully, said one more prayer, and then the meeting ended. Before the Lees left, Edith had two parts of her family meet at the church door.

"Grandpa, grandma, did you see? I sang in the choir!" She said excitedly to Brian and Chrissie.

"I saw it, my beautiful girl, it was just perfect" Brian praised with all his heart.

"I thought you were beautiful and sang very well" completed Chrissie.

"Mom, dad, hi!" Louisa came to meet them when she saw that Edith was talking to them "how are you?"

"We're doing great, Lou and you?" replied her mother.

"It's okay, we're fine, I'm kind of resting from the last job, getting ready for the next one" Gwilym nodded and told them.

"We saw you in "The Great" " Brian brought up the subject about his son-in-law's last job "I have to confess Gwil, it wass kind of weird to see you playing a villain."

"No, Grigor is not totally villain" the actor felt the need to defend his character.

"Yeah, I agree with you, he had his reasons," Chrissie considered.

"Ah, the show about Empress Catherine of Russia? We saw this one, I did think Grigor was a bit of a villain, at least the villain's henchman without a doubt" Louisa laughed at the comments.

"What are you talking about? Daddy on TV?" Edith tried to find out about it.

"Yes, Di, about a show that you didn't see, but maybe you will see the next movie or series that your father is in" Brian explained, knowing that his granddaughter was too young to see this type of show.

"I like the one that he imitates you grandpa, it's always good" praised Edith, obviously speaking of "Bohemian Rhapsody".

The four adults in her family had to agree, the film had done them a lot of good, including that Edith was there with them now.

"Where are you going to have lunch? Don't you want to go with us?" Chrissie promptly invited.

"Oh mom, we went there two weeks ago" Louisa considered "wouldn't it be too much trouble?"

"If we help your mother with everything, it won't be a bother, right? Mrs. May?" Gwilym was almost inviting himself, wanting to spend time with his in-laws.

"Gwilym Lee, don't be a bother" Mrs. Lee pinched him lightly.

"Mom, don't do that to Dad, I also want to go to Grandpa and Grandma's house" Edith supported Gwilym's cause.

"Yes, it seems that they already decided for me" Louisa shrugged, laughing "we will, but I want to help you with lunch, mom, I insist."

"Of course, Lou, we met at home then" agreed Mrs. May.

The Lees agreed to the plans, going straight to the Mays' house, happy to spend time with them, making Sunday even more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm coming back little by little, thanks for the support comments. Here we have a little of Edith grown up and the special participation of OTP Brissie. Well, the updates for this story will be Wednesday and Friday. So, see you next Wednesday!


	5. A serious talk

Jane was at the BBC studios again, on another day at work. This was proving to be a busy day, a new series had been recommended and now she was coordinating the making of the clothes, building everything from scratch. It was laborious, but rewarding.

At one point, one of her assistants asked for her help to verify a detail of one of the costumes, which needed a delicate type of sewing, which could only be done by hand. Jane volunteered to sew herself, with great joy. On that busy day, hand sewing would help her relax more.

While sewing, Jane remembered her other assistant, Sally, who was the one who usually did this kind of work. Sally was now on vacation, more precisely on maternity leave, having just had a little boy named Anthony, who soon gained all the attention and affection from the sewing team. Remembering Anthony, too, something more serious crossed Jane's mind.

Last month, she had celebrated 6 years of marriage. Her husband was Joe Mazzello, funny, kind and a renowned actor, relatively famous. This period was essential for Jane to get used to her husband's status, but now she was already taking it all very well. When thinking about Joe, she was also led to think about a serious conversation they had as soon as they got married, about having children, when it would be the ideal time, how many children they would have. They would decide that they would talk about it when the two felt it was time and agreed. And therein lies the heart of the matter, Jane Mazzello began to feel ready to be a mother.

She loved being Mandy, Dottie, Derrick and Charlie's aunt, children of her brother-in-law John and sister-in-law Mary, even though she saw the children in person on special occasions, as they were in New York and she and her husband in London, and Joe also loved children. In addition, Jane was approaching her 37 years old, she knew that if she expected more, it might not even be possible to have a healthy pregnancy. Her thoughts were all indicative that the right moment had come.

When the workday was over, she returned home, finding her husband busy. Joe was organizing his latest auditions for British productions, he was having some difficulty with that, his last job was 6 months ago, but that time was not out of the norm. Parallel to this, he started a special project, giving light to his own ideas.

"Hi, my love, how is everything here? " Jane surprised him a little, smiling and kissing his cheek, while he leaned over the table and the papers.

"Everything is great and I'm fine too" he said, looking at his wife as she put away her purse and came to sit with him right away "Ben called me earlier, we talked a lot."

"Did he say anything about Gia's meeting? " Jane was curious about this, her friend had talked to her and the girls about the meeting, but she didn't say anything else "she said she would tell if everything went well."

"According to Ben, she had to stay a few more days in San Francisco, so I think she is working out the last details of the possible contract" Joe speculated.

"Speaking of contracts, how is your job search? Or the play? Did you go any further in writing?" Jane asked, and was already looking at her husband's papers when Joe pulled them away from her, in a playful way.

"No, no, no, Jay, nothing is ready yet, at least this part has some details that I need to fix" he justified himself, in which his wife replied with a sad face for not being able to read anything yet.

"Okay, I understand you" she laughed "but ..."

Mrs. Mazzello looked down and adjusted her posture, joining her hands on the table, clearing her throat. Joe looked at her curiously. She fiddled with her bangs and set her glasses over her nose.

"Jane, what happened?" Joe crossed his arms, waiting for an answer, after asking sweetly.

"We need to talk about a serious matter" she looked up, moistening her lips "something we haven't talked about in a while, but your family always comments on it ..."

"Oh ..." Joe's intelligence led him to the answer to the question "what do you want to talk about ... children, pregnancy? That's what we're talking about, isn't it? Wait, are you pregnant? Are you really, Jay?"

Joe's enthusiasm and smile made her happy, making her smile more restrained in response.

"No, not yet, but you wanted me to be?" She asked, being direct.

"Look, if you were, I would be very happy, but if you're not, it's fine" he was also sincere when talking to his wife.

"Okay, what I mean, Joe, is that I would like to try to get pregnant at this point in our life" she said, in a soft and calm voice "I feel ready for this, and if we wait any longer, it could be late, you're past 40 too ..."

"Hey, 40 nowadays is not that old!" he answered joking "but seriously, love, you're right, I think all this time I've been waiting for you, and ... if you're ready, Jay, let's go on this journey."

"Okay, we decided here and now that our family is going to grow" she touched his hand, as if they were sealing a deal.

Joe just nodded, kissing her cheek, Jane smiled when receiving the affection. Now, they would wait for what would happen and in the meantime, prepare the house to receive another member. Also within the waiting time, they decided that this was just a secret of the couple. They themselves didn't want to create expectations if their plans don't go well, and if they told someone in the family, especially Joe’s mother and siblings, who whenever they saw him with his nephews asked when he and Jane would have their own children, he didn’t want that they would be frustrated and sad before their time.

There wasn't much that Joe and Jane could do but wait for what would happen, having in common a little hope within themselves that soon they would have good news to tell everyone in the family and their friends, who would surely celebrate a lot with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have something a little different. Did you like the news? It's really cool for me to see the Mazzello family growing up. Don't worry, we'll have a chapter on Christmas Day, see you there on Friday.


	6. New Job

Gwilym couldn't help feeling the nervousness that was with him inside. All this agony, worry and anxiety came from his awareness that he hadn't been tested for any role and that he had also passed the test. Now, he was about to attend a very important meeting, defining how he would work and what the directors and producers would require of him in this specific project.

Swallowing hard, he had just straightened his shirt collar in front of the mirror, checking his look. Louisa would call that combination "his usual outfit", which consisted of a dress shirt, short pants and white sneakers. Gwilym admitted that it was common for him to dress that way, but it was a practical way of being casual and elegant at the same time. He smiled when he remembered his wife's jokes and when he turned around, ready to leave, he came face to face with Louisa.

"Am I looking fine like thid? Even with my usual clothes?" He asked and laughed.

"You look great with your usual clothes" she laughed next to him, approaching and smiling, taking a closer look at her husband's concern, stamped on his glassy eyes, the corners of his mouth slightly twisted "look, Gwil, the worst part passed, you already got the role, now just listen carefully to what they ask of you and work with dedication, as you always do."

"I know, I just want to make a good impression" he relaxed a little more, shrugging.

"And you already did that when you passed the test, everything will be all right" reaffirmed Mrs. Lee, positive.

"I believe you, thank you" he smiled, resting his hands on their backs and kissing her.

So he left the room, continuing to hurry to leave.

"Dad, good luck with your new job" Edith said to Gwilym as she said goodbye "I can't wait to see you at the cinema again."

"Oh thank you, my princess, I loved your enthusiasm" he smiled at her, kissing her cheek - now I really have to go, bye my pretty girls, I'll see you later."

"See you later, Gwil!" Louisa said goodbye to him, watching him leave.

After a car ride, Gwilym was soon in the office where the meeting would take place, waiting for all the other people who would attend to arrive. Gradually they were all arriving, but Gwilym could hardly believe it when he recognized his old friend.

"Georgia? What a surprise to see you here!" He got up to greet her.

"I didn't expect to find you here too, what a good coincidence!" she murmured thoughtfully "so I guess you're going to be in the movie? Great! Can you tell me what role you are going to play?"

"I think it's okay for me to tell you, there was no question of secrecy about this at a certain level "Gwilym considered "I'm going to play Harry Jones."

"Seriously? They couldn't choose a better actor for the role, you have a certain face like a teacher" said Gia.

"Maybe it comes from living with Lou" Gwilym joked, pleased with the compliments "and you? What is your involvement with the production?"

"Well, Gwil, I'm going to be one of the writers, that's what I got it right in San Francisco" Georgia said, moved.

"My congratulations, Gia, it's wonderful to see how much you have grown" he praised, pleased with the achievements of his friend.

"This is a unique opportunity for both of us" said Miss. Deacon.

The conversation was interrupted when a secretary who would coordinate everything cordially called them into the office.

"The meeting is about to take place." She smiled at them, Georgia and Gwilym followed.

There were more cast members and about three producers, plus the secretary. Frank Marshall, the lead producer, took the lead.

"Well, guys, good morning and thank you for coming" he greeted everyone and then went on "we are here to settle the final details of the pre-production, the filming took place here in London, as you know, so Natalia and Rosa are already staying here, the schedule and the operation of the studio are with your agents. Ms. Deacon, you can explain the story and the characters, please."

Gia was waiting for the cue, knowing that she would have to talk about the script and the motivation of the characters, so she straightened her posture, cleared her throat and started talking. She glanced at the main actor in the film, who wasn't Gwilym, and felt somewhat intimidated. He looked at her calmly, just waiting for her to speak.

"Okay, we know that Indy is in an almost retirement phase, not totally stopped, but his adventures are less constant" she explained "already in the first scene, we show a certain limit of movements, but not totally, we have a balance of action, without force nothing but taking advantage of all the resources."

"We know that, Miss. Deacon" Harrison Ford then spoke "I am satisfied with the choices you made, after all, neither I nor the character are that much younger."

"I'm happy to hear that, Mr. Ford" even nervous, Georgia managed to smile "then we passed to Karen, Marion remains as always, fearless, bossy, concerned, full of reason, but a little more comfortable with her role as a mistress. Jones, then Carmen, who also has a strong personality and will be torn between supporting her daughter or protecting her, which happens a little with Harry, well, Harry, who was Mutt in the last film ..."

"Yes, yes, we changed that" Frank gave his opinion "you know that the whole character didn't work very well and we did this re-make, even changing the actor."

"I know that, so I'm concerned with playing a different character, that is, a mature adult who has evolved from his inconsequential youth " Gwilym opined on the character he would play.

"This is my idea, Gwil, this is exactly what we want with Harry here" Georgia agreed with him " finally, we have Dinah, she is responsible for having Indy's mantle over her, but it's natural, she has her own personality, her own way of being, with a few hints of Indy here and there, but despite that, she must act in an original way, she will continue the Jones legacy, but being herself."

"Like Prof. Jones in The Last Crusade, ” reiterated Frank.

The meeting went on a little longer with the actors, who took more questions about their characters and how the whole production would work. When it was all over, Gia moved away from Gwilym a little, giving him the opportunity to talk and meet his castmates for the first time.

Before he felt nervous or anything like having to talk to Harrison Ford himself, the iconic interpreter of Han Solo and Indiana Jones, approached the Welsh actor.

"How's it going boy?" He shook Gwilym's hand firmly.

"I'm fine sir, it's a privilege to work with you" Gwil managed to relax and smile.

"Well, I say the same thing about you, I heard that you already played Brutus in "Julius Caesar", Shakespeare is super difficult and being able to interpret his text is no small feat " Harrison said, in a tone of praise.

"Thank you, sir" he replied, which led to a little more conversation between them.

It was natural for them to create a certain bond, since they would interpret father and son. Talking to the women was a little easier, Karen Allen was a loving person, Rosa was eager to play her second leading role in cinema and Natalia was happy for the opportunity.

"I saw you in "Agents of Shield", you were great in that show" Gwilym praised the co-worker who would play his wife.

"Thank you" thanked Natalia "and I can't even say anything about "Bohemian Rhapsody", I was addicted to the film for a long time, I only listened to Queen!"

"I'm happy for that" he replied, pleased "and Rosa, you were wonderful in "Alita", amazing what technology can do, and my daughter loved the movie, despite being a little scared in the shocking parts, you know, we watch at home with her."

"Cool, do you have a daughter? Glad she liked Alita, this is very gratifying" replied Rosa.

The cast continued their conversation, becoming more familiar with each other. When they said goodbye, they felt that they had enough among themselves to play a close family, as the Joneses were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gradually we are discovering more about the Indiana Jones film in my version. Merry Christmas to you all, much peace, love and joy for you, may Jesus illuminate your steps. Thanks for the company.


	7. Sharing news

Shortly after the agreement between the Mazzello couple to raise their family. Jane kept an eye on herself, watching how she would react in the next few days. It was then that small signs that her and Joe's plans had worked out began to show.

It was a Saturday, a day of rest for Jane, when she got up feeling a trembling in her stomach, a strange pain that she knew that if she ate something, she would probably throw up. Then she tried to cook anyway, ignoring the discomfort, thinking about preparing breakfast for her husband.

She looked at the refrigerator, taking out the ingredients she would use to make pancakes, put everything over the sink, then filled the coffee maker with coffee powder. Smelling the eggs as she broke them, she felt really sick. It was unusual, thought Jane, she always had that same breakfast and never got sick. She paused for a moment to think what it might mean, but her reasoning was not so quick, she stopped when Joe arrived in the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Good morning, love of my life" he was flattering as always, making Jane shake her head.

"Good morning to my heartthrob too" Jane joined in the fun "sit down, Joe, soon I'll be done here."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" he offered.

"No, everything is under control, really" she assured, but soon after hesitated a little.

"What's up, Jay? Something wrong?" Joe noticed his wife's concern.

" It's just that I didn't wake up very well" she said - a certain pain in the stomach and I'm barely holding on to the smell of the eggs, it may just be a passing sickness.

"Or .." he murmured thoughtfully, his eyes suddenly became restless, thinking about the possibility of what his wife's discomfort could mean.

"I know, it crossed my mind too" she touched his face, making a point of looking at him directly "I can't say for sure that this is it, but ... we can be sure, right now."

"Please" Joe sighed a long sigh, since he was holding his breath since he heard his wife talk about nausea "if not asking too much."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Jane replied apprehensively, a little scared, but deciding to be brave for both of them.

She left the kitchen, going to the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test that had been stored for a long time. Meanwhile, Joe started pacing the kitchen, even thinking about being at the bathroom door waiting, he was so anxious. He thought that acting like that was too much, he just had to be patient. He breathed for a few minutes, until his patience, very short at the moment, ended and he was already heading for the bathroom when he almost ran into Jane in the hall. She laughed because they were both clumsy. She moistened hierlips, smiled and looked up, finding Joe's apprehensive face, which he swallowed, just waiting for an answer.

"It worked ..." murmured Jane, showing her the test, clearly positive.

"Ah Jay ..." he cradled her in his arms immediately, embracing her with all emotion, starting to cry without fear.

"It's really incredible ..." Jane broke the hug after a while, wiping tears and looking at the test "we waited, we dreamed and here it is."

"It's right here" he touched her belly very gently "I love you, Jane Mazzello, and our family."

"I love you, too, my Joseph," she smiled and kissed him.

The two had a similar feeling that they were experiencing something unattainable for some time in their lives, it took them a while to find their perfect match, but now, they were in their own home, loving each other, celebrating the arrival of the child who would soon be there.

Later that day, there was also a great sense of happiness at the Lees home. Gwilym was overjoyed after arriving from the business meeting.

"So how was everything there? Tell me the news!" Louisa soon wanted to know everything.

"Well, I'm really going to be Harry Jones, son of Indiana Jones, in the next Indy movie!" he replied in the same excitement, confirming what she already knew "and I met Harrison Ford himself today, something I wasn't really expecting."

"Oh my God! Seriously, and what is he like? Grumpy?" tried to guess Mrs. Lee, knowing the actor relatively well, being an admirer of his work.

"Well, I would say he's discreet, sincere, direct" Gwilym looked for adjectives "but he was very nice to me, it will be an honor to have him as my father in the film."

"Yes, my love, it'a so wonderful to see you in the family's favorite franchises" Lou praised proudly "first Doctor Who, and now Indiana Jones! This is all great!"

"Thanks, my love" he replied and kissed her.

"Why are you so excited?" Edith tried to understand the parents' excitement.

"Oh my princess, do you know what dad's new job will be?" Gwilym placed her on his lap, full of enthusiasm.

"No, tell me!" Di asked, enthusiastic as his parents, in a sweet voice.

"I'm going to be the son of Indiana Jones, in his next film!" her father explained.

"Mutt? But how if Mutt was played by someone else ?" Asked the girl, being quite smart.

"Well, sometimes, on television, other actors play the same character when they are older, I will play Mutt but an older of him, but also under a new name, Harry!" Gwil continued clarifying.

"Ah because his real name was Henry, I understand, that's cool, Dad" Edith commented and hugged him.

The Lees had on their list of favorite films the classic Indiana Jones franchise. Gwil loved the adventures of Indy, who could be a little clumsy at times, like him, Lou liked all the historical parts involving artifacts and legends, Di was enchanted by the rush and all the funny parts. They even liked the character Mutt and his personal growth journey and meeting his real father in the fourth film. "Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" was a good film in the Lees' opinion, but they could see why many fans hated it.

They understood well about the films and it was certainly a source of pride and joy to have Gwilym playing an improved version of Mutt, who wasn't a very popular character with most fans. They expected Gwil to do an excellent job with a lot of talent, which would please everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little celebration with our favorite families! We'll have more on Friday.


	8. Dinner with friends

Joe and Jane were so happy that they made a point of having a dinner with friends to celebrate what had happened, they would be happy to hear about the news in their family. It didn't take long for the Lees to arrive first, being greeted by Joe as soon as they arrived.

"Hi, guys, come in, please" he asked with a smile.

"Are you all right, Joe? You were in a hurry on the phone,” Gwilym commented on his friend.

"It wasn't just that, I heard a little of the conversation and you were quite euphoric" Louisa added "is this a surprise for any of us?"

"Surprise? I kind of like surprise parties" said Edith "are you going to have a surprise party here, Uncle Joe?"

"No, Di, but I have something very nice to tell you, I think you will like it very much" Joe said in an animated tone, making mystery on purpose.

"Well, I hope you're not up to anything, Joseph" Gwilym was more serious with him.

"As I said, you'll be happy" Joe shrugged, having fun at the expense of their suspicion.

A little later, Ben and Gia arrived, holding hands and looking happy, after all the two also had good news to tell.

"Oh my favorite young couple is here" Joe joked with them "you're are very radiant today."

"I don't know what you mean by that, do I have to thank you?" Ben replied jokingly too, questioning Georgia.

"As a writer I can say that radiant is a nice compliment" she laughed "thanks, Joe, is everything okay with you? And Jane?!

"She's in the kitchen, finishing everything" her husband replied.

"Ah yes, we are going to say hi "Gia told him and Ben followed her to do that."

Once again the London Mazzellos' bell rang.

"Hi, Joe!" Lucy greeted him when she saw him, giving him a hug "good to see you."

"Also, it's a pity Rami is not here too" he regretted the absence of his friend.

"Yes, he was sad when I said that I would come here and everyone would be here, but we can arrange other meetings when he comes here again" Lucy suggested.

"Of course" Joe agreed with her suggestion, also missing Rami.

So, after Jane finished all the hard work in the kitchen, everyone was able to enjoy her wonderful food. Being a little anxious about what she was going to tell soon, she ended up eating less than usual.

"Jay" her husband called in a warning tone "won't you eat some more? Remember that now you're eating for you and ... well ..."

"Calm down, Joe, let everyone finish, we'll tell them soon" she said quietly to him, but it was impossible for anyone to hear.

"Tell what?" Lucy gave voice to everyone's curiosity.

"Well, guys, me and Jane" Joe was getting ready to say, a smile formed on his lips before he went on "there is something we talked about a while ago, we decided to try to get pregnant and it turned out that it worked."

"So, soon I'll have a baby" Jane completed with joy.

"Oh my God, how beautiful!" Louisa spoke up, she went to Mrs. Mazzello to hug her, Lucy and Gia followed and did the same.

"I can't believe it, that's great, Joe!" praised Ben.

"Yeah, you were complaining that your family was charging you a lot, that because your older brother had two sons and your sister had two daughters, everyone wanted you to be next, now nobody else will complain" Gwilym joked "congratulations, my friend, I am very happy for you."

"Thanks guys, it was a matter of conversation and timing, wasn't it, Jay?" Joseph looked at his wife, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, yes, for sure" she nodded "you and Lou understand that, when you are an adult you already have so many responsibi"lities and you want to make sure you can do your best for your child, not to mention maturity and security, I think that now I'm finally feeling secure to be a mother."

"I'm sure everything will be all right" Georgia said "you are great as uncle and aunt, you will be excellent parents, yes."

"Thank you, Gia" Mrs. Mazzello smiled with gratitude at her.

"Rami will love to know that too, I insist on telling him" Lucy assured.

"Of course, you can tell him" authorized the future father.

Miss. Boynton then left for a while, going to the back of the house, to tell the boyfriend about the Mazzello baby.

"So that was the surprise?" Edith asked "Uncle Joe and Aunt Jane are going to have a baby? This is kind of cool, he can be my friend, can't he?"

"Of course he can, when he grows up, he will be your friend, yes" confirmed Jane, finding the possibilities that little Lee thought cute.

"But will the baby be like my cousin Ollie?" Miss. Lee asked again.

"Uh, it will be similar because he's the son of your uncle and aunt, Uncle Joe and Aunt Jane aren't your blood uncle and aunt, like Uncle Justin and Aunt Emily, but you consider them that way, don't you?" Louisa tried to explain "but the baby to be born is different from Ollie, because he will be a different person."

"I think I understand" reflected her daughter, quiet and thoughtful.

Her aunt Gia saw a small space to speak shortly afterwards.

"Well, taking advantage of the fact that we're all here, I wanted to let you know that everything went well at my meeting at Lucasfilm and I'm one of the writers for Indiana Jones 5" Georgia announced.

"I knew you could do it, congratulations Gia" praised Jane.

"You and Gwil will work together then" Joe understood.

"This will be very nice for you both" Ben commented about the coincidence.

When Lucy came back to them, she also learned about Georgia and Gwilym's new jobs, glad that her friends were having such a great opportunity.

The feeling of gratitude was unanimous among all, they were grateful for always having a strong friendship with each other, for the good things they were experiencing and that they could share with each other. It was really a time of joy among those old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to bring all this people together. Happy New Year guys, I only wish the best for you, which is completely the opposite of 2020, with a lot of health, safety and joy for everyone. See you on Wednesday!


	9. At the Deacons' household

After notifying family and closest friends, there were more special people left with whom the London Mazzellos could share the good news that their family was growing up.

"Hello? Mrs. Deacon? "Jane spoke on the phone, after dialing Veronica's number.

"Hello, yes, it's me, is this Jane?" Ronnie replied "what a pleasure to talk to you, my dear."

"The pleasure is all mine "Jane was flattered " I hope you and all your family are well."

"Ah thank you, I wish you the same, speaking of that, how's Joe doing?" Veronica took the opportunity to ask.

"He's doing great" she smiled when talking about her husband, watching him back, Joe was watching the call until now, hoping to participate in that moment too "well, I called to tell you something new, I would like you to know that I wanto Mr. Deacon to hear it too, is he there?"

"Well, I think it was a fluke, John just arrived" Veronica laughed at the coincidence "I'll call him, wait just a minute."

"What happened?" Joe wanted to know when he saw his wife's long silence.

"She went to call John" Jane explained quickly.

"Okay, dear, we're here" Veronica spoke again.

"Hi, Jane, how are you?" she heard John's voice say.

"Okay, good Joe and I are here too" she smiled, looking at him.

"Hey, guys "Joe said "what we want to tell you is that soon we will have a baby!"

"Oh my God, what wonderful news!" celebrated Mrs. Deacon.

"Congratulations, to you both" John smiled "we already love this child."

"Thanks for all your support, Mr. and Mrs. Deacon" Jane spoke again "you are already part of my life and I really want you to be part of our baby's life too."

"Of course, it's an honor and a pleasure" replied Mrs. Deacon.

"That's right," confirmed Deaky.

Taking advantage of the conversation, the Deacons ended up inviting John and Jane to dinner with the family, on another occasion when all possible Deacons would be there. With great joy, the Mazzellos accepted the invitation.

On dinner night, Jane opened her wardrobe and looked at her clothing for a long time. The only thing that interrupted her was her husband clearing his throat. The deep sound of his throat made her shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he noticed his wife's start.

"No, it's not you, it's just ..." she smiled, distracting herself a little, seeing how well dressed her husband was "you look very handsome."

"Ah thanks for the compliment, but it won't convince me not to hear about what you're feeling at the moment" he came over and kissed her nose, in her old habit.

"I was just thinking that a good part of my clothes will not fit in the next months" Jane sighed "it would be nice if I sewed some clothes for me."

"I think it's an excellent idea, you are a great costume designer" he praised heartily.

"Thank you, this will also help me deal with missing my job" she reflected a little more on these possibilities.

"Uh huh" Joe agreed with her.

Looking back at the wardrobe, Jane decided to wear one of her looser blouses, already starting to get used to the pregnancy.

When they arrived at the Deacon house, they were greeted with great excitement, in the form of claps, whistles, hugs.

"Is this all because of the baby?" Jane asked Joe, feeling a little dizzy.

"You can bet it is," Joe whispered back to her.

"I hope you don't worry that we told everybody, Cam asked what your call was about the last time we spoke and we had to tell him," Veronica explained.

"I was very excited!" Cameron himself came to defend himself "I know that our family is already super big, but even so, another baby is always welcome."

"Ah Cameron, thank you" Jane was moved by the boy's statement and ended up hugging him, relaxing a little more after the fright.

After receiving some more congratulations, the Mazzello joined the Deacon for dinner and after the meal, more questions came.

"Do you want a boy or a girl? "Joshua wanted to know.

"A boy!" Joe was quicker, but Jane was taken aback by her husband's quick question and answer.

"Well, I would rather have a girl" she replied more shyly.

"Oh really, Jay? I'm sorry, I just said it, it's just an automatic preference" her husband justified himself "I won't care if it's a girl."

"All right, there is a 50% chance of being one of the two, let's work with the possibilities" she smiled, guaranteeing that everything was fine.

"Well, I had a boy and a girl, maybe the same thing will happen to you" Laura said, trying to calm things down.

"You're going to have another baby after this one? Because maybe the first baby would like to have a sibling" Thomas, the youngest there said, leaving the Mazzellos a little ashamed.

"It's good to have a brother, I like having a little brother" Caroline tried to remedy, as her mother did, smiling at Arthur.

"For the time being we will only have one baby" Joe assured and Jane sighed with relief.

"Did you ever think of a name?" Robert deviated the subject.

"Uh, also, I think it's a little early for that" Jane replied this time, sincerely.

"Remember that you can always be inspired by your favorite sagas" Gia jokingly suggested, the whole family laughed understanding her reference.

"I thought you loved your name" Ben, who was also at dinner, commented quietly beside her.

"Yes, yes" Georgia replied "that's why I made that suggestion."

A while later, other issues arose, which led to the traditional game of the Deacons of jedi and sith with their lightsabers. Jane had seen these fights and never participated, but this time, she felt the youngest Deacons plotting about her.

"Today is a very special night" Luke approached her "soon our newest padawan will join us and it would be an honor if his mother fought with us today."

"Ah Luke, I don't know ..." she laughed at all flattering him "I'm a little afraid, I can get hurt and it will be risky for the baby."

"No, I guarantee not" Deacon was more serious and kind this time "you can play with Joe if you want."

"Yeah, in that case, I think I do" she smiled, accepting to join the game.

Jane approached her husband, saying that she wanted a lightsaber and would be her opponent.

"Ah in that case" he opened a big smile and gestured to Caroline, the girl handed him a yellow lightsaber "this is especially for you, officially yours."

"Joe ..." she took the toy gun from his hands "this is really cool, this is the same as Rey."

"Mine is also from another film, so it's blue, but anyway, shall we?" he was eager for the play.

"Yes, just take it easy, because of the baby " she recommended, more serious.

"Of course, my love" he promised, then they joked, patting each other's lightsaber, walking in circles, beating up and down occasionally.

Jane asked for time, getting tired, going to rest near Gia.

"I hope the family didn't frighten you" the youngest laughed beside her.

"No, I know the old Star Wars tradition, I just didn't expect a reception like this" Jane replied.

"You know how we are a big family" replied Gia "as my uncle said, it's something we are used to and you are part of the family too."

"Thank you, Georgia" Mrs. Mazzello thanked her.

"You're welcome" Miss. Deacon smiled, pleased.

The two were distracted by the voices of their loved ones, dueling among themselves.

"That about wanting a boy was pretty cliché," Ben snapped, as he struck.

"Oh, Benny, I'm not that kind of guy, a girl will also make me happy"Joe justified himself, sincerely.

"Are you afraid of having a daughter?" the youngest attempted a blow over the opponent's head.

"No!" Mazzello said relaxed "I get along very well with my nieces, I will get along even better with my daughter."

"That's what we're going to see" Ben laughed, attacking harder.

The two laughed like children, their loved ones watched them smiling, enjoying the fun night that only the Deacons could provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved how this chapter turn out, Joe, Jane and the baby are really part of the Deacon family. Now, here's a little warning, I'll be super busy on Friday, so I'll post two chapters today. So, don't forget to read the next one. See you!


	10. Audition

Ben woke up early that day, after all there was no time to waste. Checking his clothing again in the mirror, also checking every hair and if his teeth were perfectly clean, he left the house, hailing a taxi, going directly to the place of his appointment.

His taxi ride was silent, he was silent due to nervousness, taking a new audition was never easy, there was always the same nervousness and concern hanging in the air, a certain fear of not being able to pass, in addition to thinking if he was completely prepared for this test. The silence of the trip was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone, Ben's smile was inevitable when reading Georgia on the screen.

"Hi my love, I'm glad you called me " he said with some relief, glad for the sudden call.

"I couldn't help calling you right now" Gia replied sweetly, checking her own watch while saying that "how are you?"

"Very nervous, as I always do in tests, but I think I will do well, really" he said hopefully.

"That's it, that's more like it" she smiled -"there is a good chance that you will pass, you are very talented, just do your best and I know everything will be okay, ok?"

"Okay, Gia" he replied with the same optimism, allowing himself to calm down a little.

"Okay, I'll leave you with your test, just do me a favor, Ben?" she proposed.

"Of course, what is it?" he wanted to know.

"Call me as soon as the test is over, I will meet you and then you tell me more about how it was there, okay?" asked Georgia.

"Ok, dear" Ben agreed willingly.

"Okay, see you later" she said goodbye "good luck my angel, I love you."

"I love you, too, Georgia." He smiled and hung up.

Half an hour later, Ben arrived at the test site, confirmed his presence with the receptionist, who indicated him a small studio in the building. He should take a number, a kind of password to know the order that the film's producers and the casting director would receive him, and wait in line. After thanking Ben, he took his place there, waiting to be called.

He tried not to be too distracted or to become more tense than he already was while waiting to be called, just breathing slowly, in a technique to keep calm. In his mind, he kept going over the friendly and upbeat conversation he had with Georgia. His girlfriend was really cheerful, able to see the good in everything and from experience, he knew that very few things were able to lower her high spirits. Ben was grateful that he could always count on that kind of support from her.

"Number 57!" an assistant called and he gave a start, it was his password, so Ben composed himself concentrating.

"Good afternoon, say your name and the character you are auditioning for" asked the casting director, cordially.

"Ben Hardy, auditioning for Jamie Tray" said the actor, firmly, controlling nervousness.

"Okay, you know the lines we give you as study material" resumed the director "take your time, whenever you want start, Ben."

"Okay" Hardy nodded and after a sigh, got in character "you can't be serious, that's ... unbelievable! They would never do that to me, do you know how many times we risk our necks for each other? I saved their lives, they saved mine, no, they can't have betrayed me ... If it's really true, what am I going to do now? I can't join you so abruptly, give me a break, please."

"Well, that was it, Ben, thanks for coming" said one of the producers this time "we will meet and discuss among ourselves what we think, we will get in touch depending on the result. We thank you again, have a nice day."

"A nice day to you too" smiled Ben "thanks for your time and opportunity."

Thus, the actor only had to return home, waiting for the result. Only after he sat on his couch, breathed some more and managed to get rid of the tension he was carrying so far did he call Georgia back.

"Hi, Benny, what's up? Did everything go well?" she asked.

"I finished the auditon a little while ago, it was very quick, they didn't ask me to say anything new or to read the text with someone or something" he told the details "it may be that I pass, but a hearing so fast, I don’t know if it’s possible for the producers and the casting director to get everything they need from me."

"Well, maybe in their opinion a little is enough" Georgia said "but what about you? Do you think it went well?"

"I think I did well, for everything I studied and what I did, I wasn't exaggerated, I delivered what I think the character asked at that moment in the story" said Ben "we just have to wait now."

"Okay, so let's wait" she nodded "look, I'll stop by, I think it would be good for you, to be distracted a little while the test result doesn't come out."

"Of course, I'll be waiting" he liked the idea "I'll see you shortly, love."

"See ya!" she hung up.

Ben then waited for Georgia to arrive, not taking long. He smiled because she was there and smiled even more for realizing what she had brought, a distinctive box under her arm.

"Hi, Gia" he kissed her before speaking more.

" What's up, Ben?" she replied laughing, arranging the box in her hands.

"You really had to bring cupcakes, didn't you?" he allowed himself to laugh a little.

"Well, it's my registered strategy to brighten someone's day" she shrugged "and no matter the result of the audition, cupcakes will make your day happier, regardless of anything."

"Have you here already makes me super happy" he said in a in love tone and with a passionate face.

"Oh, Benjamin Jones, that's a great compliment on your part" she replied in a flirtatious tone, even throwing her hair aside.

The two laughed at the joke, exchanging another kiss. Together, they shared the cupcakes Georgia brought. On the list of things that made the couple happy at that moment, were the sweets from the bakery and the pleasant company of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the chapter that would be posted on Friday. I hope you enjoyed and until Wednesday!


	11. Good changes

Georgia and Ben played a little mofd video game in his apartment before she left, he thanked her for all her dedication and consideration, in the promise that he would see her the next day. So Ben visited her at her house, and continued to do the same for the next few days, until something important interrupted him.

He was at Gia's house, sitting next to her in the backyard, in a quieter moment, until his cell phone made a notification sound. Ben checked in a bit of a hurry, after all, he was waiting for an important answer from the last test, and that was exactly what the message was about.

Opening his email, he read the confirmation that he had gotten the part.

"Oh man, I can't believe it!" he said in awe, drawing his girlfriend's attention.

"What's up, Benny?" She asked, concerned.

"Gia, I did it, I passed the test, the last one!" He stood up with excitement, winning a hug from Georgia soon after.

"Ah, that's awesome!" She let out a little cry when she spoke, she was so excited "I told you, didn't I? I said that you could get through and that the producers didn't need a long time to analyze you."

"You were right, honey" he shrugged, smiling, agreeing with her.

"Well, now that it's over, tell me what role it was, you said you couldn't say anything because of confidentiality terms and everything, and now?" she was completely curious.

"I'm going to play a new character in the Kingsman franchise, a former Interpol agent named Jamie Tray" Ben said more details about his character.

"Oh my God, a new Kingsman movie, really? This is awesome!" Georgia celebrated, as she loved the films "I heard a certain rumor about making a new film to restart the story, but keeping some of the original characters ... Do you know if Taron Egerton will be in this film?"

"Uh, no, I don't know anything about that at all" he was sincere, but perceptive "but I should expect you to be excited about the possibility of me meeting Taron Egerton and consequently introducing you to him."

"Did I see a twinge of jealousy, Benjamin?" she was suspicious, putting a hand on her waist "you know how much I love Kingsman."

"And Rocketman, there is no way to forget that" he added "but let's see, if I work with Taron himself, I do you this favor, to introduce him to you."

"You are the best boyfriend in the world!" She said aloud, hanging from his neck, which made Ben laugh and kiss her.

After the celebrations and hypothetical deals, Ben and Gia turned to their cell phones, spreading the good news to their friends.

The group that Ben, Joe, Rami and Gwilym kept among themselves was very old, being created in 2018, when they met and kept in contact until today by the same group. Georgia's group was only relatively new, it had been created about 4 years ago, where she, Louisa Lee, Jane Mazzello and Lucy Boynton maintained the bonds of friendship.

BEN

Guys, remember I said I was about to do a new test? I passed!

GWILYM

Great, Ben, congratulations!

RAMIE

You deserve friend

JOE

This is very good, Benny, what are you going to do this time?

BEN

A Kinsgman spy

From there, Ben told the details he knew and the boys filled in with their comments on the previous films and the work of Taron Egerton, consequently. Rami even remembered the times that he had already met the actor.

Soon after, it was Georgia's turn to see the girls' reaction to her boyfriend's new job.

GEORGIA

Ben will be in the next Kingsman movie

LUCY

Seriously? How nice

LOUISA

Congratulate him

JANE

How wonderful! It's one of my favorite movies, I'm glad our friend is going to be in it

LOUISA

It's one of my favorite movies too

GEORGIA

Mine too, I love it a lot, I will love it even more because my boyfriend is in it

LUCY

That was cute, Gia

The girls discussed a little more about the film and new issues that came up. Suddenly, Mrs. Mazzello felt that she had to leave. Not warning anyone in the group, she left her cell phone aside, a little puzzled by what was going through her head.

"Okay, this is not very normal" she spoke to herself, trying to make sense of her craving to eat lemon cake with honey.

Jane thought it best to talk to Joe about it, at least see what her husband's opinion and reaction would be. She found him still focused, continuing to write his play. Joe let himself be distracted by his wife's quiet presence, she didn't make much noise when entering the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" He asked immediately, trying to figure out the reason for her sudden appearance, then immediately thought of the baby "does it have anything to do with the baby?"

"Ah yes, all right, Joe, I'm feeling fine, for real" she said absently "yeah ... did you see about Ben? I was happy for him."

"Yes, it's a great opportunity he got" Joe agreed "but as for you ? I'm thinking you're a little tense."

"Okay, I even came here to talk to you about this" Jane allowed herself to laugh "I think I started having strange cravings, I don't know if it's too early for that."

"Oh that, I think it's normal, at least expected, not that pregnant cravings are exactly normal" he tried to express his opinion about the whole situation " just say what you want to eat, I'll manage with the rest."

"No, I think I can manage, it's something very simple" Jane explained "I'm wanting to eat lemon cake with honey."

"Uh, curious combination, but not as strange as I expected" Joe said.

"What exactly did you expect?" Jane was curious.

"Oh whatever, like dirt or earthworms" he shrugged.

"No, I don't think it will get that far" she laughed.

"Okay, so relax that I will provide for you, I will be your personal chef" Joe offered, even making a bow.

Jane just laughed and watched him cook. A while later, her order was ready and she savored the lemon cake with honey, not finding it that strange after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the revelation of Ben's new work. I really like Kingsman, the first film more than the second. See you on Friday!


	12. Joe's work

Jane looked at her old workplace with some melancholy and nostalgia. She had worked there for many years, without fail, never failing a day. While she was watching everything, she couldn't remember one day that she had become ill, or that another one against time prevented her from going to work, she was a dedicated and hard worker.

Now, things would change, of course, Mrs. Mazzello would remain dedicated and hardworking, she loved her work, but it was also time for other details of her life to have her care and love.

Motivated by this, she went to work again, the last time, for now. She cataloged the types of fabric, gathered the pins, threads and needles, until checking the sewing machines, one by one, to see if they were working correctly. Before she left the room, she looked at her table, which she'd been on for at least a year.

"Well, I promise I'll be back ..." Jane sighed to the place, even though she thought it was kind of weird, talking to a room.

Feeling done with duty, she turned and went home. Her maternity leave officially started there. When she got home, she came across Joe again, her husband devotedly leaning over untidy sheets of paper, it was the sketches of his play, about which Jane still knew very little, she barely understood why Joe was so keen on maintaining discretion as to his work only reaffirmed that he would show Jane when everything was ready.

"Hi, Joe" she decided to interrupt him anyway, despite all concentration.

"Hi, Jay, how was it there?" he left his job to pay attention to his wife.

"Okay, it was kind of weird having to leave the studio, but it's for a great cause" she patted her belly, smiling.

"Don't doubt it" Joe took advantage of the sweet moment and ended up kissing the side of his wife's belly, which made her laugh.

"Stop, it tickles," Jane asked, stifling laughter.

"Okay" he shrugged, smiling "it's just that I admire how much you are changing, because of the child, I mean, how visible you are changing."

"Mmm, curious placement" Jane sat in front of him, joining the index fingers below her chin, her pose inspired danger for her husband, Joe was alert "what do you mean by change?"

"Oh, everything in our life is changing" he shrugged, laughing in a relaxed way "first, we are about to be parents, second, I am seeing your posture change, like, giving more place to security than to fears, and third, it's beautiful for me to see your belly slowly growing, it's a miracle that shows that you are generating a life."

"Gosh, Joseph ..." she sighed, surprised by her own emotion "you had enough time to think about all this, I ... Well, thanks for the compliments, for being happy for the three of us."

"I am, very much" he confirmed with joy.

"Another thing you've been doing a lot is writingt" Jane brought up the subject, so poignant because of the sheets of paper on the table.

"Ah yes, I think I'm finally reaching the end" Joe declared, which was a real relief for his wife.

"So, does that mean what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"It depends on what I'm thinking," Joe threw back.

"Oh, stop it, Joseph Francis Mazzello III!" She got a little more exalted, which scared her, with wide eyes.

"Baby's fault?" he risked asking, after Jane's sudden fury.

"Baby's fault," she stated and quickly, took all the papers, before Joe stopped her as she did other times.

"Ah, Jane ..." he complained a little.

"Sh! Quiet!" she asked and devoted herself to reading.

Joe just smiled, accepting his defeat. He watched his wife read for hours and hours, the expectation of her opinion growing with each passing minute.

Jane said nothing until she finished reading, only then did she sigh, looking at her husband, enjoying herself at the expense of his expectation.

"Okay, Jay, now that you finally got what you wanted, tell me what you think" he broke the silence, anxious.

"I really loved it! It's as much fun as "Undrafted" she laughed "it's a great comedy, now it remains to be seen what you intend to do with it, I believe it's producing it, putting it on display in some theater."

"This is the plan, my love" he said "now that it's ready, I need to seek sponsorship."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be all right" Mrs. Mazzello was optimistic.

"Yes, I know it will" Joe shared her enthusiasm "but I also have another idea."

"What?" Jane wanted to know.

"I wanted Gia to take a look on it" he said "you know I wrote a few scripts and she has more experience in it now than I do, so I want to see her opinion."

"She'll love it, it's a good idea," said Jane.

"So can I call her for dinner?" Joe suggested.

"Yeah, I think so" Jane ended up giving in "now that you have time off, after finally having finished this script, you can help me."

"Hey, this is unfair, I always help you!" protested Joe.

"Not much while you were writing" Mrs. Mazzello countered, being very specific.

"Okay, so let me reward you for that" he got up, kissed her, and went to the kitchen, already placing a pot of water on the stove.

Georgia showed up later that day, grateful for the invitation, sharing the dinner meal with the Mazzellos, the traditional pasta that came from Joe's family.

"So, Jane, how's the baby?" asked Miss. Deacon, happily.

"We're fine, everything going well so far" Jane smiled with pride.

"Georgia, there's something I wanted to show you, I've been working on it for the past few months and I wanted to see what you thought" Joe went straight, piquing his guest's interest.

"Okay, what is it?" Gia agreed to do what was asked.

Joe fetched his script and handed it to her, waiting for Georgia to read.

"This is very good" was her immediate response "I only have one thing to add."

"Of course, you can talk" Joe was willing to listen.

"I think this script would make a really good movie," she suggested.

"Movie?" the suggestion scared Joe a little, but then he considered the idea, with a hand on his chin, thoughtful "I've directed films before, it wouldn't be that difficult, the question would be the producer."

"No, we can fix it" Georgia smiled optimistically.

"Well, let's try your idea first, Gia" Joe proposed "if there is a problem, we go back to the idea of the play."

"It's good for me, I want to help as I can" offered Miss. Deacon.

"Thanks, Gia, I knew I could count on you" he patted her affectionately on the shoulder.

Joe and Georgia had been through a similar situation a few years ago, but now things had become easier. She could repay a little more to the friend who helped jumpstart her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a little bit of the Mazzellos and what Joe was up to. Soon we will know more about this script. See you next week, on Wednesday!


	13. Work day

It was another working day for Gwilym, who was leaving early in the morning. Edith was still asleep when he was watching her, admiring his little girl, proud of who she was and everything she had achieved so far. Despite the longing squeezing his heart, he would have the rest of the day to be with her. For now, Edith would have her mother's company and care in the absence of her father.

Gwilym then kissed his daughter's forehead gently, being careful not to wake her, leaving her to continue to dream.

Soon after, he found Louisa waiting for him, sharing the little time he had before leaving.

"Have a good day of work, Gwil" she wished after breakfast "give your best and if you think it's convenient to tell Harrison Ford that I really admire his work in Indiana Jones and Star Wars, I won't mind."

"I can't promise anything about it, but it will be very cool to work with him" Gwil returned the sentence from his wife with an amused smile.

"Yes, yes, said Mrs. Lee" be careful on the way, I love you.

"I love you too, Lou, see you later" he said goodbye, already opening the door.

"See you" she waved one last time, watching him leave.

Gwilym quickly made his way to the trailers when he arrived at the filming location. In a residential area of London, the houses, streets and other elements imitated the American city of Bedford, where Marshall University was located, where Indiana Jones and his son worked, as well as the college where Dinah Jones, granddaughter of the archaeologist and daughter of Harry Jones studied too.

Gwilym, Harrison and Rosa would also shoot scenes on a built set, which was Indy's office as vice president of the university. Before being present in all these recording places, the actors had to be ready to enter the scene.

Gwilym had just adjusted his teacher look with the help of the costume designer, wearing a suit in the style of the 70s. Little details that made Lee happy were being able to keep his reading glasses and his wedding ring, since his character needed to correct the problems of vision and was married. His hair was meticulously combed back, in the style of the time, keeping it straight, the opposite of what his character had been in the previous film. That was the intention of the producers and they had done an excellent job of it.

Once ready, he joined Rosa and Harrison, also already characterized as their characters. They sat in the typical chairs with their names, waiting for the recording moment.

"Nervous about your first day?" Gwilym discussed with Miss. Salazar.

"A little, yes" she confessed, feeling her apprehension.

"This is normal, don't worry" Harrison wasn't afraid to join the conversation "you are great in your profession, so you will do well."

"Thank you, Mr. Ford" Rosa had the courage to answer, gratefully.

"Thank you" Gwil nodded "it will be a team effort."

"Certainly, Gwilym," Harrison agreed.

A while later, the production assistant warned them that it was time to shoot. The three took their place, James Mangold took his place behind the camera and, at his command, with the word action, the actors began to act.

Meanwhile, in another part of London, Ben was on his way to special training. He had done combat training for other jobs, so he already had some knowledge in the area, however he needed to train and remember the fighting techniques.

Upon arriving at the agreed location, he saw that it wasn't just him who would undergo training, in addition to the physical trainer, Taron Egerton and Sophie Cookson would join him, the training then promoted the first meeting of the three actors.

Ben was slightly impressed, but also, having the agile skill of an actor, he saw that this was the perfect opportunity for the three of them to bond. Still, Ben was somewhat paralyzed by shyness. Taron, realizing this and considering that he was already friends with Sophie from the other films, decided to break the barrier between him and the newcomer.

"Ben Hardy, right?" Taron approached, extending a hand "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, Taron, thanks, nice to meet you" Hardy replied, being friendly.

"Of course, you will be the new character" Sophie took the hint and introduced herself too "Jamie, right? Nice to meet you, Ben."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sophie" he replied, recognizing her as the Roxy of the other films "it's been really cool to be part of the Kingsman films."

"Welcome to the family," Sophie wished him.

"Thank you" Ben smiled.

"Hi, guys" Aaron, the trainer, cut them gently "I loved seeing how well you are doing, but now I want a little more of your aggression."

Aaron's good humor made the three actors laugh, but then the coach showed that he wasn't kidding. He taught the actors the basics first, reminding them of what they already knew, then making them sweat a little more with high kicks, high spins and repetitive punches. After a relatively satisfactory job, Aaron gave them a little break.

The trio got together again, sitting next to each other, stopping to drink water.

"I think it was a beautiful training" Aaron commented.

"Yes, we did well" Ben agreed.

"We are good fighters" Sophie summed up, sounding good-natured "but there is something I don't have in common with you."

"What would it be?" Taron provoked her to answer, getting curious.

"Well, you two have musical talent, I don' have that much" she laughed.

"Ah having talent is not that easy" Ben justified himself immediately "if you are referring to me playing Roger Taylor, I didn't know how to play the drums, and I even lied to the audition, saying that I knew how to play just to be with the role."

"What's up? What happened next?" Sophie wanted to know more.

"Well, I got the part and I had to learn to play for real" Ben finished the story, having good memories of that moment.

"You were great in Bohemian Rhapsody" Taron praised.

"I say the same about you" Ben couldn't help praising "your Elton John made me cry a lot, me and my girlfriend, you know? She's a big fan of her, loves Kingsman and Rocketman, of course."

"Tell her I appreciate the affection" Taron was flattered.

"I'll do," Ben accepted.

They talked for a while longer, until duty called them again and they started training again.


	14. Telling news

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

Ben knew exactly where he was going after he finished his training. He was still very excited, especially since he met his new co-workers, and that was precisely why Ben wanted to speak to Georgia as soon as possible, to tell her what it had been like and meet Taron Egerton.

Already familiar with the Smith-Deacon home, he smiled as he moved closer. Then at the door, he rang the bell and waited for someone to answer with all patience.

"I'm going, just a second!" Georgia's voice warned, as she hurried to open the door, finally opened it, giving him a wide smile when she saw who was waiting for her "Ben!"

"Hi, honey" he said simply, with a small smile, receiving a kiss and a hug from her.

"Hi, come on, come in" she invited, without losing enthusiasm "are you all right? How was your day?"

"Ah it was very productive" he replied while sitting down "something really cool happened today and that's why I had to come running just to tell you."

"Seriously? Tell me, tell me!" Gia's animation almost made her jump.

"I met Taron Egerton today" he said suggestively, proudly "and Sophie Cookson too."

"Oh my God, and how are they? No, don't just tell me that, tell me what you think of them" Georgia asked quickly, very curious.

"Yes, one thing at a time" Ben explained, laughing a little "they are great, they were very kind to me and all that, and they even told me that they saw me in "Bo Rhap" and praised me for this work."

"Ah, how cute!" Gia was amazed "and did you praise them back? For Kingsman?"

"Yeah, I said I was happy to be in the franchise and I said I watched the movies, and that you are a super fan" he continued telling.

"Wait, did you tell Taron about me? I can't believe ... and what?" she was intrigued.

"And then I told you how much you loved "Rocketman" and he said to thank you for caring for his work" Ben finished the story.

"Wow, Ben, I don't even know what to say, just ... Thanks for talking about me, I didn't even ask you to talk about me, but anyway, this is all so cool" she was still euphoric.

"Well, I have to admit that I wouldn't know about Taron's work or about Kingsman so much if it weren't for you" Ben thanked his girlfriend, praising her.

"Ah not so much, Ben, Taron is very famous and you would end up colliding sooner or later" she shrugged, being practical "but thanks for the recognition and embark on my crazy and obsessions."

"Going with you wherever you go, it's always a pleasure" he said in the form of courtship, which made her smile at him.

Gwilym also ended his work day, wishing a "have a good day" and "see you tomorrow" for his co-workers, returning home in the middle of the afternoon.

Upon seeing the door handle folding, Edith stopped doing what she was doing and ran off to meet her father.

"Di!" Gwilym was surprised and happy to find her "were you there all the time, daughter?"

"No, Daddy" she smiled proudly "I knew it was you! I wanted to see you soon."

"Oh, Edith, me too, me too!" he picked her up, kissing her cheek affectionately "how was her day?"

"Well, I watched "The Dragon Prince" again with mom" said the girl "she ended up dozing, but I behaved, believe me."

"I do believe you, speaking about your mother, where is she?" He narrowed his eyes, looking for his wife.

"In the kitchen, she said she would try to make a cake later," Edith explained.

"Let's hope this works," said Gwil, a little uncertainly.

"I heard that one, Gwilym Lee!" replied Louisa from the other side of the apartment.

"I'm sorry" he finally appeared to her, a little embarrassed.

"This is not how I expected to receive my husband today," she replied, approaching him, crossing her arms over the apron she wore.

"I'm sorry, you're right" he let Edith get off his lap, cleared his throat and used all his dramatic acting skills next "hello, Mrs. Lee, my beloved wife, it's a pleasure to see you again and to be able to return to you and our home."

"This is better" Louisa laughed and kissed him "as Edith said, yes, I'm trying to make that recipe again, as the saying goes "practice makes perfect", so I can't give up. But letting go of my cooking techniques, tell me about your day, how it was to start shooting the film, can you tell us something?"

"It was great, really" Gwilym smiled at his wife's genuine interest "today we recorded a typical Indiana Jones moment."

"Running away from bandits?" Edith tried to guess.

"No, my princess" her father corrected her slightly "it's a scene that always has in the movies, when they call Indy for a new adventure."

"Ah like FBI agents on "Raiders"? Louisa deduced.

"That's it" her husband confirmed.

"But what was Mutt, I mean, Harry, doing on the scene?" Edith wanted to know.

"Well, I can't talk about it with all the details" Gwilym justified "but Harry is a professor at Marshall University, where Indy is also vice chancellor."

"Okay, I think I could understand" pondered Di "and Dinah? You told me that she would be important."

"And she will, she will be, I just can't talk about it now" Gwil shrugged, reserved.

"You can never tell anything!" Edith got angry suddenly, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Edith, what was that?" her mother was surprised "you didn't need to be angry."

"It's that every time Daddy does something new, he says he can't tell everything" the girl explained her discontent.

"Well, is that the producers of the films can punish me if I leak some information that they don't want to leak" Gwilym explained patiently "and it would also be boring to find out about the film before watching it, it spoils the experience."

"Ah that's what they call a spoiler, isn't it? Like River, she couldn't tell about the Doctor's life before he experienced the events" the girl understood him "sorry, Dad, now I understand you." 

"It's okay, you're forgiven" said his father.

Louisa and Gwilym exchanged a confidential look, their daughter could have a rather pedantic and biting personality from time to time, which she certainly took from her mother, who was like that when she was a child, but still, Edith Lee was a sweet girl, who admired her father's work a lot.


	15. New details

Joe took a deep breath before he entered the room, where more strangers were waiting for him. It was a different kind of nervousness that he felt, it was a job proposal that he was about to discuss, but he wasn't apprehensive as before a test, the occasion of the time was something a little more intense. He would hand over to others the work that came from his own imagination, which he had devoted himself to writing in recent months.

"Are you all right? I know what's going on, I think there's time for you to have a drink, at least" Georgia, who was accompanying you, offered.

"I think it's not a bad idea" the tension in Joe's face broke and he managed to smile "thank you very much, Gia."

She nodded and left for a while, returning quickly with a glass of water. Joe tried not to take it too fast, but before he realized it, he had drunk it all at once.

"It's going to be all right" she stopped herself from laughing, knowing her friend and that kind of nervousness.

Finally they entered the meeting room. Karen Brooks, owner of Brooks Productive, a small London production company, who was still in the initial stages, but full of potential, was going to receive them.

"Good afternoon, how nice to be able to talk to you" Karen released the tension of the air "and how nice to finally meet you in person."

"The pleasure is ours" replied Gia.

"Likewise," said Joe.

"Ms. Deacon, I am a little familiar with your work, I watched the ITV productions you wrote, and Mr. Mazzello, I know you as an actor, but this is the first time that I see you as a screenwriter and producer" pondered Karen about who she was receiving.

"It's not my first time writing and directing, although I confess that I do it less often now" Joe told more about this artistic area of his life "but I thought it was good to invest in it now, at this moment in my life, so we are on here."

"Of course, I just want to say that we love your script, we like your irreverent humor and I think it's just the type of film that is somewhat different and original that we are looking for at the moment" explained the producer "so we want to close the contract immediately."

"Really? Oh yes, yes, of course, we closed the deal then" Joe was very happy, but restrained himself, showing no more than smiles instead of exaggerated jumps.

He and Karen read the documents together, Joe was already familiar with how it all worked, and after another ten minutes of finalizing small details about the schedule and everything, they signed the contract and shook hands, sealing the deal for once.

"We're going to do a great job together, Joe," said Karen, excited and hopeful.

"We will, thanks for the opportunity" he smiled, getting as excited as she was.

"See you, miss. Georgia" Karen said goodbye to her too.

"See you, good afternoon" replied the screenwriter back.

The two friends then left, very happy to have achieved their goal.

"I have to tell Jane, and everyone, of course, but first to her" said Joe, excited, until he stopped, getting a little more serious, but no less happy "first of all, I can't forget one thing , I want to thank you, thank you very much."

"Oh, it was nothing, old friend" Georgia laughed with joy and satisfaction "I'm just returning a favor that you and the guys did me a long time ago."

"Oh no, you have to thank Gwil, if I remember correctly, he arranged the interview with Chris Chibnall" Joe remembered how things had happened and thought it best to give his Welsh friend fair credit.

"But you and Ben talked to him to help me" Gia corrected slightly "I owe you three a lot, so I thank you for being able to help you today and for helping me before."

"Thank you again" Joe made a point of saying, glad that both he and his friend had jobs they loved.

While he said goodbye to Gia and returned home, Jane made a call to her parents, as she had spoken to them last week, but it was unanimous to miss them, separated by miles and miles and two oceans.

"Hi mom" Mrs. Mazzello smiled when she saw Susan's kind face on the computer screen.

"My dear daughter, how are you?" the mother asked her daughter "and Joe?"

"I'm fine, mom, me and the baby" Jane said "Joe has been thoughtful as always, worried, but not so freaked out, we are both really ready to be parents, we haven't had a very long paranoid phase, if you know what I mean."

"Of course I understand, everyone goes through this, I went through it when I was waiting for you, but I overcame my fears and I am proud of you for seeing that you overcame your own fears" praised Susan.

"Thank you mom" Jane smiled "and what about dad? Where is he?"

"Uh, wait a minute" Susan stood up and what she said next sounded off the screen "Simon? Jane wants to see you."

Their daughter heard his hurried steps, trying to come as quickly as possible.

"I hope I didn't bother you, Daddy," Jane said when she saw him.

"Oh no, it's okay, in fact, I was busy with something for my grandchild" Simon smiled proudly.

"Really? What is it?" Mrs. Mazzello was curious.

"I wanted to buy toys, clothes, things like that" Mr. Glouster told his plans "it may be too soon, but you know we want to be ready to go to London, to give you all the support when the baby is born."

"Of course, thanks for everything"Jane understood her father very well "but well, we still don't know if it's a boy or a girl, in fact, I'm getting anxious to know, and we will only do the ultrasound to find out in two weeks."

"Hold your anxiety, dear," recommended Mrs. Glouster "whatever will be, we will be very happy for you."

"I know" replied Jane, shaking a little when realizing that Joe was almost there "I'll hang up now, but I'll call later, I promise."

"All right dear, we'll talk later then, bye" her father said goodbye and hung up.

"Hello, Jay"Joe had just entered the house "is everything okay here? Did I interrupt you?"

"I was talking to my parents" she explained quickly, but then gave way to her curiosity "how were things there?"

"They couldn't be more perfect!" he smiled and hugged her "we closed a complete contract, I'm going to produce a British film."

"That's so great, congratulations!" She commented, pleased with him.

"Well, I will have some responsibilities in production, but don't worry, I'm here to continue helping you, I won't be too far from home because of work" he guaranteed, stroking his wife's belly.

"It's very good to hear that" she smiled, relieved "every time I get closer, the more I will need you, in fact, as I always needed."

"I need you too" he touched her chin, giving her an amused look, then kissing her "and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Great" she smiled and kissed again.

Joe and Jane were at ease, Dad's new job guaranteed more security for their baby's future, and their inseparable union ensured that baby Mazzello would be cared for and loved by their parents.


	16. On the set

Gwilym came home from work, having good news for his wife and daughter, although along with the same good news, there was one small detail that was a reason to make him sad.

"Hi, Daddy!" Edith had been quicker than her mother to come to see him this time.

"Hi, Di, good to see you" he smiled and kissed her face "where's Mommy?"

"Busy with reports," the daughter replied promptly.

"So it looks like I'm going to make dinner," Gwilym realized, "what are you going to want for dinner, my princess?"

"Pizza, please!" She said excitedly.

"I think it's okay" laughed her father "I'll call the pizzeria soon, let me just talk to Mom."

He went further into the apartment and found his wife concentrated, reading and rereading her notes. Smiling when he saw her like this, he snuck up and kissed her cheek, surprising her positively.

"Hi to you too Gwil" she leaned over to kiss him "how was it today?"

"All right, but I have news to give you two, two news actually, one good and one bad" he said.

"Okay, so don't let me in the dark and tell me what it was" Louisa looked at him seriously, rejecting her posture.

"Well, first, is that you will be able to visit the set the next day of shooting, I really want you to go" Gwilym asked very anxiously for the wife to accept the invitation.

"Of course, I love going to the set when I can, even if it's a little intimidating to be with the other actors, but I'm used to it" she laughed at herself "and what's the bad news?"

"You will go to the set that day because it will be just my last day of work" he said with some regret.

"Wow, this time was very fast, no? But be glad that you participated in the film and did a good job" she saw the bright side of it.

"Yes, I am," Gwilym assured him.

So, a while later, the family enjoyed each other's company while they ate pizza. Three days later, there they were on the film set, leaving home early so they had time to explore the place. Although she woke up early to accompany her parents, Edith's sleep disappeared as she walked down the closed street in London, watching her father explain about the filming.

"This is the street of the Jones' house" said Gwilym "and the production rented one of the real houses, and we set up the set inside, to make it more realistic."

"That's where you're going to shoot, isn't it?" replied Louisa, deducing everything.

"Yes, soon we will start" he checked the clock, realizing it was better to hurry "I need to go to the trailer, I have to start the characterization now."

"We wait for you, don't worry" Louisa understood the situation.

He said goodbye to them quickly and headed for the trailer, Louisa and Edith continued walking down the street.

"So Daddy is playing a teacher, isn't he?" asked the girl "a good or bad teacher?"

"I think it's a good teacher, as much as your father's character doesn't teach in the film, if I'm not mistaken" replied her mother, engaging in the conversation "there's no way to know exactly."

"Do you know good teachers, Mom? Many or few?" Edith continued her investigation.

"Uh, I think most of those I know are good" Louisa replied, trying to understand where her daughter was getting to "and if she allows me to say, I'm a good teacher."

"Ah yes" Edith replied thoughtfully, lowering her head, thinking a little more "I wanted you to teach me."

"Reallly? I'm happy to hear that, but I don't know if I'll ever teach you, I may retire when you're 12, 13 years old ..." the mother pondered, surprised by that observation.

Louisa would question her daughter about the reason for those questions when Gwilym interrupted them.

"You are great!" praised his wife, smiling as he approached, seeing that Gwilym wore a navy blue pinstripe suit with a yellow shirt, the tie matching the suit, wearing his own reading glasses.

"Ah thank you" he smiled, a little gallant "I came to get you, we are about to start."

"Right" Louisa understood the rush and followed her husband with their daughter quickly.

She sat with Edith behind the film crew, watching the actors at work. Edith, in turn, was quiet and attentive to her father. It was a really cool family scene, looking like the end of the movie, with Dinah telling the rest of the family about the adventures she had with her grandfather. They remade the scene a couple more times, so the actors had time off.

Gwilym came to his wife and daughter from real life with his wife and daughter from fiction.

"Rosa, Natalia, I'd like to introduce you to my wife and daughter, Louisa and Edith," he said.

"Hello, how are you?" Replied Mrs. Lee.

"We are great, it's good that you came to visit us" Natalia said sympathetically.

"Yeah, Gwilym invited us," Louisa explained.

After the introductions, Natalia left to drink some water, Rosa continued with the Lees.

"Hey, Di, do you know who she is?" Gwil asked.

He discussed the matter with his daughter, arousing her curiosity.

"Who?" The girl narrowed her eyes, sharing the puzzled look between her father and Rosa.

"She's Alita!" replied Gwil, all excited.

"Alita? Seriously? But how?" Edith tried to understand.

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain, but Alita's movements are all mine, I moved and technology put everything I did in Alita created by computer" Rosa tried to explain quickly "you can recognize me by the voice, can't you?"

"Yes, I can," Edith agreed, believing the girl.

While the two exchanged more information with each other, and since they had Gwilym as their father in a way, Harrison saw the Lees together, going to talk to them as well.

"So this is your family, Gwil?" He asked, looking cordially at Louisa and Edith.

"Ah yes, Harrison, they are my wife and daughter" Gwilym mediated the presentation.

"Wow, I mean ..." Louisa controlled herself, taking her posture as an actor's wife "very pleased to meet you, I'm a big fan."

"Han Solo and Indy?" he guessed, already waiting for it.

"Yes, but I think I always liked Luke more, no offense and Marion, of course" Louisa joked, remedying everything.

"Ah Karen and Mark will be happy to hear that," said Harrison.

When talking about Karen Allen, Louisa had the courage to go to her and talk a little too, telling the actress how much she admired Marion, which was well received by Karen.

"You are Indiana Jones!" Edith said automatically, impressed, looking at Harrison Ford characterized as the character.

"I am, little one, and you must be Miss. Lee" Harrison smiled at her.

"My name is Edith" she introduced herself, smiling even wider "I wanted to tell you that Indy is a teacher, right? I wish you were my teacher."

"Really?" that puzzled the old actor "are you interested in archeology?"

"Well, I think so" she wrung her hands, suddenly a little embarrassed "you know what it is? I'm going to start studying in the first year and I'm a little worried about how it will be."

"Don't worry Edith, you look like a very smart girl and you can handle it very well" he advised her.

"Thank you, Professor Jones," the words calmed Edith.

"Well, it was a pleasure to help," Harrison replied willingly, even pulling the brim of his famous fedora hat in a gesture of respect.

Gwilym watched the conversation finding it all lovely, but making a mental note that the matter of Edith and school wasn't yet over. He and Lou would talk more with their daughter about it as soon as they got home.


	17. A surprise meeting

The early evening was very quiet for Ben, but soon he would be more agitated. He had special plans with Georgia for that night, they would meet at the Undertree restaurant, spending a pleasant evening together. These plans were somewhat changed when an acquaintance of Ben contacted him, he wasn't any acquaintance, he was one of his new co-workers.

"Hi, Taron, how are you?" he answered promptly, surprised but happy with Egerton's call "what can I help you with?"

"It's all good to me, Ben, I was just having a different idea for today and I remembered you" explained the other actor.

"Seriously? What would it be?" that caught Ben's attention.

"Would you have dinner with me today?" Taron asked, anxious to see the professional colleague who started to consider a friend.

"Oh sorry, I mean, thanks for the invitation" Ben soon fixed his immediate reaction "is that I would go out with my girlfriend, we agreed to go out today a while ago."

"I understand"Taron was really understanding "well, if you don't think it's bad, I have an idea now, why don't you bring her with you? I remember you commented on her once, that she was my fan, I think she would like dinner."

"Yeah, you're not wrong" Hardy allowed himself to laugh a little "okay, I'll see what Gia thinks, I'm pretty sure she'll love it, but given that, I think I have to tell you something."

"Yes, you can tell," Egerton waited for an answer.

"She must freak out for seeing you, I hope you don't mind" Ben confessed, with an embarrassed tone.

"Well, you and I are used to it, if you trust her, I trust you too" Taron shrugged, quite unconcerned with the situation that could occur.

"Of course I do, how could I not?" he replied, smiling, with the certainty that he would always trust the woman of his life.

"So I see you in a little while?" Taron suggested, rushing Ben slightly.

"Yes, we depend on Gia's answer, but like I said, she'll say yes" Ben said, smiling, and adding a see you soon to the conversation.

Soon after, he decided to call Georgia, telling her about the change of plans.

"Hi, Ben, I'm almost ready, are you on your way?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh no, actually there was a change in plans" he was saying, making her suspicious, it was almost as if Ben could hear her eyebrows raise in suspicion "but I guarantee you will like it."

"I'll still see you today? But did you change the restaurant? Or is it not at all? Just tell me soon!" she got more and more energetic as she said each word.

"Yes, see, Georgia, calm down" he said patiently "is that Taron called me inviting us to dinner, so what? Are you up for it?"

"But is that a question to ask me? Of course I want to go, I'm going to meet Taron Eggerton!" she became hysterical for good, in a perfect example of fangirl.

"Can you calm down enough until I pick you up?" he said jokingly.

"Yes, I can, Benjamin, don't forget that I'm a lady and I know how to behave like one," she joked back, sounding amused.

"Okay, I'll wait for you, see you later" he ended the call a little more seriously.

Half an hour later, Georgia was at her apartment, feeling her legs tremble and holding her lips, trying to contain an insistent giggle.

"Is this all about seeing me?" Ben teased her, with a smirk.

"Of course, no need to be jealous, I still love you and I will always love you" she made a point of saying, after rolling her eyes "but I have so many questions and so many things to say to Taron."

"Okay, I believe you" he crossed his arms, patient and understanding with her excitement "so we won't keep you waiting, right?"

"Of course" Georgia said in a more restrained way, seeing that if she arrived so excited at the restaurant, she would probably scare one of her favorite artists.

Taron ended up finding them where they planned to go that night, sitting at a discreet table closer to the corner, hoping not to attract so much attention. He had caused a little buzz when he arrived, but it soon fell apart with his attention, photos and autographs distributed.

"There he is ..." murmured Georgia, looking at the actor, her excitement being shown gradually again.

"Hi" Ben waved at him, Taron waved back, the couple then walked to the table holding hands.

"Good to see you, Hardy, and thanks for accepting the invitation," he spoke to Ben first.

"Thank you for inviting us" Ben cleared his throat right away "this is Georgia, my girlfriend."

"Hi ..." she said with a big yellow smile, which she quickly covered when she closed her lips, recovering her sense "you can call me Gia, Gia Deacon, I mean, just Gia."

"I understand, Gia" Taron smiled "Ben said you are a big fan of mine."

"Oh I loved you at Kingsman and then I was so happy that you were going to play Elton John, Rocketman is fantastic!" Gia said all her praise and admiration for him.

"Oh thank you" he smiled, glad to see her being so sincere about his work "Eggsy was a somewhat difficult role for the fights, but so funny because of the James Bond pose ... but Elton was a peculiar challenge."

"I imagine, the role is so dramatic, and all his layers as a character, not to mention singing" she listed the qualities of the role "you deserved to be nominated for an Oscar!"

"Well, I don't know if it comes to that, but thank you, Gia, that was the best compliment so far, and look that there are many" Egerton laughed "but we are not going to do the night just about me, I heard you are a screenwriter , this is also very interesting."

"Ah yes, it was a vocation that I discovered when I was younger and pursued that dream" she said with nostalgia and pride.

"She is very talented Taron, you need to watch the productions she wrote" Ben recommended, which made Georgia blush, in her turn to receive praise that night.

"I promise to watch as soon as I have time." Taron gave her a friendly smile.

"Ben is also very good at what he does" she missed talking about her boyfriend's qualities.

"I saw it, in our training, he rocked!" Taron congratulated his co-worker.

"Thanks folks, really" Ben blushed shyly, seeing that praise had already been distributed equally that night.

Then they ordered dinner and then discussed other matters, feeling at ease. It seemed that Taron was already a close friend of Ben and Georgia, that they were happy to have his company over that dinner.


	18. A happy scare

Mrs. Mazzello had a very peaceful expression on her face, looking around her, paying attention occasionally to the street and all her movement from the car window. Her husband drove carefully, despite the chatterbox and his constant jokes involving the steering wheel, he was a good driver, extremely attentive to the welfare of his wife and future child.

"Are you anxious, Jay?" he started talking about what they were about to do.

"Uh, I think so, but not desperately" she analyzed her own mood "I'm calm about that, really, but you? Do you still want a boy?"

"I already said that I will be happy anyway, be it baby boy or girl" Joe made a point of saying, being patient.

"I know, I'm just playing with you" Jane allowed herself to laugh, feeling her whole body shudder, especially her now slightly large belly "but at least the mystery will end and we will finally start thinking about names."

"And decoration, and clothes and everything else that the baby needs, are too many things" he said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes, a baby requires a lot of attention" Jane reiterated "but don't worry, we are here to love it."

"We certainly are," Joe nodded, and took his hand off the wheel quickly, just to touch her belly, showing his love for his child.

Soon they arrived at the doctor's office, going straight to the ultrasound room. Their schedule had been scheduled for a long time, so all they had to do was position themselves and prepare for the exam. Dr. Alberts greeted them quickly, asking Jane to lie down. Mrs. Mazzello felt a little ashamed as she lifted her shirt, even blushing, but Joe took her hand, making sure everything was fine.

"Ok, are we ready, then?" said the doctor again, after checking the functioning devices "shall we?"

"Of course" Jane smiled, even though she still felt a little uncomfortable.

"The baby looks fine" murmured the doctor, while sliding the device over Jane's womb "it's the right size, the heart is beating correctly, but ... wait a minute ..."

Dr. Alberts narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what had happened. Joe and Jane exchanged apprehensive and nervous looks, beginning to fear what the doctor's reaction meant.

"Mrs. Mazzello, can you turn around a little more? More left if you can, please?" instructed the doctor, hoping it would help her understand what was happening.

Jane complied, feeling more tense, the doctor continued with the device on her, splitting her gaze between the monitor and the patient's belly. Dr. Alberts narrowed her eyes more, remaining a moment more thoughtful, until her face cleared, reaching the conclusion she assumed.

"Is really everthing fine?" Jane broke the silence, worried.

"Yes, it is" the doctor reassured them, even laughing a little - I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't realize it until now, but your baby is not just a baby.

"Oh, no?" Joe's voice came out squeaky with surprise "so what is our baby?"

Jane contained a chuckle, she knew it was her husband's strategy to contain nervousness, make jokes.

"You will have twins," said Dr. Alberts finally, "and from what I can see, they are a boy and a girl."

"Oh my God, really?" the children's mother smiled, not frightened by having an extra baby more than expected, at least for now "this will put an end to family disputes."

"That's great, but ..." Joe swallowed "a little terrifying, twins ... how to take care of two babies at the same time?"

"Well, you can ask for help from someone you know who has twins" advised the doctor, kindly "in fact, for you to have twins, there must be someone in the family who knows what you are going through."

"Yes, now I understand" Jane was aware of the responsibility of taking care of two children at the same time, getting more serious "in fact, my mother's cousin had twins, I didn't expect to have inherited her genetics."

"But that's how genes work, sometimes they manifest when we least expect it" the doctor shrugged, but understanding what the couple was going through.

After the shock, the Mazzello were dismissed from the consultation, taking the exams home. The calm of the trip to the office was replaced by a more serious and warm conversation.

"That was a big surprise" Jane said first "well, I didn't expect it, but, you know, despite the fear I'm very happy."

"Me too, Jay, I know it's terrifying, but we're together and we'll make it" Joe sounded more hopeful, with half the worrying paranoia of taking care of two children "but in one thing you were right."

"What?" asked Jane, the question pausing her own concerns.

"We're going tk have a boy and a girl, that will please both me and you and everyone who wanted us to have one or the other" he said playfully, smiling widely.

"Ah Joseph, this is serious" she complained a little, but she couldn't resist and laughed too.

Indeed, they would have double work, but they were delighted to see that their family would be a little bigger, much faster than they had anticipated. Soon they warned their friends, who were completely frightened like the parents of the twins, but wishing all the best of luck and help they needed to take care of the children.

The following days were spent with Joe and Jane working on his film, entitled "The Rugby Game". It was a simple name, but it contained in its narrative a super funny story, about a grandfather telling in a distorted and proud way about his glory days as a great rugby player.

Jane followed the planning of the recordings as she could. She even wanted to be able to make the costume for the film, but this time, she decided it would be better to leave the job to someone more willing, after all the following months of pregnancy would be strained. She had more back pain, difficulty positioning when sleeping, so patience ended and she preferred to put the mattress on the floor and Joe joined her sleeping beside her willingly.

Before the film started shooting, the Mazzello couple paused to decide how they would name their children.

"Well, I won't hide from you" Joe told his wife after she brought it up "I wanted him to call Joseph, more for my father than for me."

"I know, and if I may say so"she took her husband's hand before making a joke "it's already good for Joseph Francis Mazzello until the third generation."

"Of course, just reinvent the name" he agreed, nodding.

"I had an idea about that" she smiled understandingly "I like Matthew very much, it could be Matthew Joseph."

"Yes, it sounds very beautiful, I liked it" Joe approved the idea "what about our little girl? I thought of a half Italian name."

"Continuing your family traditions - Jane pretended to be hurt " it's okay Joe, I chose the name Matthew first, I think it's fair to be your turn now."

"Okay, I hope you like the name" he paused dramatically on purpose "Stella Susan Mazzello."

"Susan after my mother? Thanks Joe, and you're right, I love the name" she smiled, finding the choice cute.

With the babies' name decided, Joe and Jane caressed her belly, showing Stella and Matthew how much they were loved.


	19. A special request

Lucy woke up in a good mood, as it was a very exciting day. First of all, Rami was on his way, leaving New York to spend another season in London and after he arrived, they would gather all the staff, quenching their longing to be close to each other. As he lived farther away, it was Rami who missed them most. Lucy's longing was also intense, since it was common for them to be separated for a long time, and then, spending a few months in each other's company in their respective country.

They had been having a distance relationship for 7 years. During that time, their careers continued to grow, with good roles and public and critical recognition, even winning awards. Thus, they were fulfilled in their professional life and there was nothing wrong with their dating too, however, Lucy felt that she could do more for both of them.

Long ago, Rami had been the first to raise the question of marriage, being very solicitous while asking Lucy's opinion on the matter. At the time, she had been very sincere, she felt that there was still more she needed to do. When she thought about whether she had done all these things, she was sure she did. All the distance she got from her boyfriend was getting more uncomfortable, until she realized and was sure that the best option now would be for both of them to get married. Lucy really wanted it, right now. The point was, she didn't know how to bring it up. They left this conversation over for 5 years and bringing it up again wasn't an easy task. However, Lucy wasn't to be intimidated, gathering her courage, she decided that she would do something risky, but with all certainty of her heart, she knew it would work.

Then, returning to her routine for the day, she finished getting ready, checking her watch, it was time to pick up Rami at the airport. It was a surprise, she knew that he would probably order a taxi and wouldn't expect her to go there, she would surprise him, for sure.

She drove to the airport and joined several other people who were in the same position as her, waiting for someone dear. Lucy was careful not to lose sight of her boyfriend and when she was looking at the landing platform, she saw him, somewhat serious and focused, which was quite typical of him.

"Rami!" Lucy called out from the crowd, hoping to get his attention.

Even distracted by the tiredness of the flight hours and everything, hearing her name called hello caught his attention. For a moment, she thought she might even be a fan, but he didn't notice any movement expected from an admirer. Looking again in the direction of the voice, he broke into a huge smile when he recognized his girlfriend.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" He hurried over, happy and grateful to see her.

"I decided to make a surprise" she explained, while hugging him.

They exchanged a quick kiss shortly thereafter.

"Good, I'm very happy to see you" he said cheerfully "how are things here?"

"Ah as always, you know old London" she joked, chuckling "which reminds me that we better hurry, before it rains."

"Do you have rain forecast for today?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"I didn't get to see it, but you never know" she shrugged.

"So let's go" Rami hurried her gently, joining her playful way too.

Contrary to what Lucy had expected, the sun was still strong outside while she drove home. She let her boyfriend rest and settle down, just the way he was used to.

As he took a nap, Lucy watched him, feeling the love she felt for him to overflow, surely she was sure that she wanted him as her husband.

A while later, Rami woke up, now more willing and much more attentive, noticed the girlfriend he knew so well tense.

"Are you all right, Lu?" he asked "you don't seem very nice."

"Me? Well, maybe I'm not exactly cool" she replied mysteriously "to be more precise, I'm thoughtful."

"And what is making you so thoughtful?" he wanted to know more, really worried.

She swallowed and blinked, she wasn't exactly panicking, but she also didn't know how to lie to Rami. Since he had asked, maybe this was the perfect opportunity she had been waiting for and thinking about all day.

"There's something I've been thinking about " she curled a lock of hair with her index finger.

Rami sat next to her, in an expression that said he was aware of what she would say next.

"Well, I miss you a lot when we're away" explained Lucy "I know we spent a lot of time at each other's house, but it's not the same thing and it's been 7 years that we've been taking turns doing this and I don't think so I can do this anymore."

"Wait, what?" he was startled, not knowing exactly what she was referring to "Lucy, I didn't understand, you picked me up at the airport, with all kindness and now, it seems that ..."

"Sounds like what?" it was Lucy's turn to be in doubt.

"Well, it looks like you were going to break up with me" he said a little annoyed, fearing that this was it.

"Oh God, no!" she was startled by his explanation, but then she laughed "no, Rami, look what I can't stand is having this distance between us, so I only managed to come up with a solution for this."

"What would be it?" he was still suspicious.

"We have to get married" she said with a smile.

Rami was surprised to understand that he had just been proposed.

"Do you really want to get married now?" he asked, amazed.

"I thought a lot and now I'm ready for it and you?" she wanted to know.

"Well, I thought I would make the request for you, but that was as good as it" he replied, excited "yes, Lucy, I accept to marry you."

They sealed their agreement with a long, passionate kiss. They could do the planning and tell the news later, but now they just wanted to celebrate their decision.


	20. Tough conversation

Ben was happy to finally start his new job, at least, the part the audience would see. Combat training had ended and now he was about to film the scenes that were taking place in an abandoned shed.

Before he started anything, he went to his trailer first, where he would get ready. The dark gray suit was already waiting for him and he couldn't help but smile at what he was about to wear. He couldn't deny that he had a good taste for haute couture. He settled in the dressing room, greeting the makeup artist as soon as she appeared, working on Ben's face soon after.

Once ready, and with his hair well done, he was able to wear the suit he liked so much. He headed for the set, meeting the other actors. He admired Taron as much as Georgia, he had created a special affection for Sophie, but seeing Colin Firth there left him slightly stunned.

He was a big star in British industry and working alongside him was a great honor. Ben couldn't help but be a fan of the actor. He was hilarious in "Mamma Mia", and other romantic comedies that Ben had watched with him, but also admired him for being able to be a dramatic actor. "The King's speech" was also one of his favorite films. Not to mention how he liked Harry Hart, the character Colin would play now, with whom Ben's Jamie Tray would have contact in the story of the new Kingsman film, the same one they were about to film.

"Hi, Ben, we haven't been introduced yet, I think" Colin took the initiative to talk to him first "Colin."

"Ben, Ben Hardy" the youngest shook hands with the other actor "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, boy" Firth was friendly and smiling with him.

"I hope you don't mind me confessing that I am a great admirer of your work," said Ben, still a little shy.

"Well, thanks" Colin smiled "but I'm sure you are also a very talented boy, otherwise you wouldn't be here with us now."

"Thank you" it was Ben's turn to say, a little embarrassed.

They extended the conversation a little more, until they were interrupted by the production, to start the shooting.

Ben did his best, in delivering his already memorized lines, following the fight scenes that had already been rehearsed many times. Still, this type of scene required some pauses and re-recordings at times, in which Ben and his companions took the opportunity to review what they could improve and redo in a more satisfying way.

At the end of the workday, Ben went home happy, glad to be busy with what he liked, that everything went well.

Who also hoped that everything was going well in her own occupation was little Edith Lee.

A few days had passed and she and her family were enjoying the weekend as usual, they were together taking walks outside the house, going to the mall, the park, or visiting a relative of her mother's family.

However, on Sunday afternoon, while Edith gathered her dolls in the living room, playing that she took care of them in an imaginary chicken pox outbreak, she watched her parents watching TV, in yet another period show they liked.

Although attentive to the program, Gwilym and Louisa had noticed that their daughter had been a little apprehensive for the past few days. They had some deductions about this, but they waited to see when their daughter would feel comfortable telling something, without putting pressure on her.

Now Edith realized that she needed to tell her parents what she was feeling. Even a little afraid to interrupt their amusement, she swallowed, finding the courage to speak to them.

"Uh ... Mom, dad?" she called, a little uncertainly, splitting her gaze between Gwilym and Louisa.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Her mother paid attention immediately, her father was right behind, waiting to see what she would say.

"There's something I've been thinking about school ..." Edith murmured, her eyes half-warm, searching the floor.

"Ah yes, I think I have a slight impression on what you mean" Louisa said, bending forward, approaching her daughter.

"For real?" Edith was intrigued.

"Uh huh" confirmed the mother, sweet and understanding "that day we visited Dad's work, you said something about the school, about the teachers."

"The truth is ..." the girl looked for words "it's not that I'm afraid to go to a new school, I just don't know what to expect from how things will be there, and not knowing things makes me think much..."

"Oh I understand" Gwilym smiled "don't worry, there is no problem in being worried, thinking about how it will be, it is normal to feel that way when we face a new situation, you are just anxious."

"Anxious?" Edith didn't understand the term.

"Yes, it's thinking about what hasn't happened yet" her father explained "as I said, this is normal, you don't need to be afraid of what will happen, you will be able to deal with the new school."

"And don't forget that I will be there too, whenever you need" Louisa assured.

"Do you promise, mom?" the girl wanted to be sure.

"I do" Louisa confirmed, kissing her daughter's cheek and hugging her right after.

"It's going to be okay," Gwilym reiterated.

"And will I like my teachers? Will I be able to make new friends?" the girl told more of her concerns.

"No problem if you don't like your teachers, I mean, it's hard to like everyone" Louisa hesitated a little in the explanation "but I guarantee you that your teacher is a lovely person and does the best for her students."

"Ok" Edith replied thoughtfully, finding those possibilities good.

"And as for new friends, you are an amazing girl, your classmates will like you" said Gwilym, knowing his daughter's sympathy well.

"Okay then, I'm starting to think everything will be all right" resolved the girl and her parents smiled back at her.

Little Edith, huddled in her mother's arms and comforted by her father's words, believed that everything would work out, with their support, always.


	21. First day's challenges

When Edith opened her eyes shortly after waking up, she felt, determined that the slogan of the day would be courage. It wasn't always easy to be brave, to be brave required to leave your fears behind, your anxieties and worries. She wondered if her parents had ever felt the same fear she was experiencing now, or maybe another kind of fear.

For Edith, who was only 6 years old, it was a mystery to understand whether adults were afraid after they grew up. They were all so tall and bigger than she was, the girl had the impression that nothing could reach them. It was there that she thought one more thing, she had already seen her mother and father become ill, her aunt Rory was a doctor, and attended children, but other doctors who worked with her attended other sick people, and if adults became sick, which it was a very unpleasant circumstance, maybe they were afraid of getting sick on a day that they wanted to be in a good mood to do something they liked.

Sitting on her bed, Edith reflected on all these things, coming to the conclusion that adults could be afraid, maybe not from school, maybe when they were children and went to school for the first time ...

"Edith, are you okay?" Louisa appeared energetically in front of her daughter, after calling her a few times and having no answer from the girl.

"Uh ... mom?" the girl blinked, trying to concentrate and get out of her distracted state.

"Hi, my love, are you okay? I've been calling you for a long time" justified her mother.

"I'm fine, yes, I was just thinking about fear" Edith explained her condition.

"Fear? Are you still afraid?" Mrs. Lee approached, slightly concerned.

"I don't know, I think I'm just like that word that Dad said, how was it? Anxious" the girl told a little more.

"Okay, but anyway, the first day of school has arrived, and we have to go to school now" Louisa explained with all possible understanding.

"I know, everything is fine then" Edith nodded and then decided to be brave, regardless of her anxiety.

Louisa smiled at her and helped her to her feet. Edith's uniform was just waiting for her, impeccably white with the oak emblem on the side and on the sleeves, she put it on and joined her father and mother for breakfast. Then she took her backpack, decorated with yellow stars, and left with her parents from the apartment that was home to the three Lees.

Gwilym offered her a hand, which his daughter accepted wholeheartedly. They went down the elevator, reached the car, and Edith sighed as she snuggled up in the back seat. It was a way to take courage.

After the almost complete journey, she looked into the distance, already seeing the large dark gates of Oaks Middle. Despite the gate with that serious appearance, guarding the light brown stone walls that formed the rest of the school, the place looked cheerful, at least, somehow. Edith saw more children and their parents arriving on the scene, all with expectations like hers and those of her father and mother.

"So this is where you work, mom?" the girl decided to ask, breaking the silence that was established among them.

"Yes" Louisa replied in a tone of joy and pride "it's kind of strange that you never came here, but it is."

"You mean you know this place well," Edith continued.

"Oh your father knows too, he knows how everything is inside" her mother replied.

"Really? But how?" that aroused the girl's curiosity, making her momentarily forget the anxiety of the first day "I thought he was just looking for you from the gate."

"Oh no, I came in a few times" Gwilym explained -"very special times."

"Special why?" again, the girl showed curiosity.

"I promise to tell you later" her father winked, which made her smile.

So they got out of the car, entering the room, with Edith watching from side to side, starting to memorize what her new school was like. Louisa made a point of accompanying her to the door of her daughter's office.

"Well, this is it" announced Mrs. Lee.

"My new classroom," Edith declared, understanding, staring at the door with a dry throat.

"Yes, but you can go in and choose where you want to sit" Gwilym recommended.

Edith nodded and entered the room, seeing that the tables were different from the ones used in preschool. Similar tables were lined up one behind the other. Finding a good spot more or less in the middle on the left side of the room, she sat and waited, reading the welcome posters, colorful and flashy with some difficulties. At least the posters made the place look cheerful.

More children, new students from Oaks Middle that year, as well as Edith, were filling the place, they would be little Lee's classmates. Some had more courage and looked at her more than a second, trying to see who she was, others did well, more shy and quick, looking sideways, still ashamed of each other.

After all the tables were occupied, they heard the signal, which scared most of the children a little.

"It's what warns that the class is about to start" Louisa explained.

"Ah ..." exclaimed Edith, understanding.

Shortly thereafter, a woman a little older than Gwilym and Louisa appeared in the classroom, had short hair down and wore glasses. After arranging her materials at the table, she gave the children a warm smile.

"Hello guys, I'm Mrs. Mirtz, and I will be your teacher this year" she announced "it's very good to meet you today, soon, soon we will start our classes, so now, you will have to say goodbye to your parents and guardians, I know it is difficult, but I promise that I will take good care of you and we will have a lot of fun."

It was natural for some children to cry after the mention of the word "say goodbye", but they were gently comforted by their parents and teacher.

"You're going too, aren't you?" said Edith, dividing her gaze between her father and mother.

"We will, but soon we will be here" said Gwilym "you can trust Mrs. Mirtz."

"Mom, if I need to call you ..." the girl hesitated a little, but Lou understood her.

"I'll be there in the pavilion on the right, at the door that says "8", okay? " assured her mother "but only go there after informing Mrs. Mirtz, okay?"

"Ok" she nodded, understanding that they would have no more time to talk "I love you."

"We too" smiled Gwil, moved.

"We sure do, my little flower" reiterated Louisa "see you later, good class."

"Thank you," said Edith.

She hugged her parents and received more kisses from them, watching them go. Straightening forward, she saw the kind face of Mrs. Mirtz. Now she was excited about her class and getting to know the new teacher more.


	22. A special gift

Anxiety and apprehension washed over Ben when he woke up that day. He was willing to take a big step and no more doubts were hovering in his heart. If there was a time to make that decision, it was now.

He took the day off from the shooting and went straight to a jewelry store. Just thinking about what he would choose, he was sure that Georgia deserved, and he could, pay for the best.

"Good afternoon, sir, what can I help you with?" the girl who worked as an attendant greeted him promptly.

"Oh hi, I wanted to choose a ring for my girlfriend" he said, feeling blush, remembering his intentions with it.

"Is it a special occasion?" asked the girl, to make her search more specific "a birthday or graduation? I know, do you intend to propose?"

"Ah yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do" he confessed with an embarrassed giggle.

"Well, it has to be a ring that does justice to the occasion" agreed the girl "how is your future bride?"

"Super excited and full of life" it was the most common and true description for Georgia Deacon that came from Ben's lips "smart, creative, sensitive ... Well, I could stay here for hours and hours talking about Gia."

"Gia, it seems to be a name that suits her well" the store clerk commented "and she is very lucky that you see her like this."

"Thanks" Ben smiled "so, after all this description, what do you think suits her?"

"I have some ideas in mind" replied the girl, very helpful.

She brought options for Ben to choose and right off the bat, the amethyst stone over the gold bow caught her attention. He thought Georgia would love it.

"This one" he indicated the ring.

"Very well" replied the girl.

Ben lingered on the premises a little longer, arranging the payment details. On the way home, he tried to think of the best way to propose. It was kind of automatic for him to remember his friends' weddings.

Gwilym had made Louisa a real big surprise, even counting on the help of his friends. Joe had visited Jane and she accepted quickly. Lucy had made the proposal to Rami and he accepted it. As for Ben, he really didn't know what to do, he just knew it was time to make his union with his beloved Georgia official.

Arriving home, he thought of the things she liked, like Star Wars, Indiana Jones and a few more classic series and films. That's where an interesting idea came from, but Ben would need help. He immediately called Joe.

"Hi, Ben, how are you, man? What can I do for you?" Joe answered, very helpful.

"Hi, Joe, I'm calling because I needed your help for something" he said.

"And what is it about?" Joe's curiosity piqued.

"It's the following" Ben sighed "I want to ask Gia to marry me, but I need your help."

"Are you going to propose to Gia? Yes, yes! My man!" Joe was elated by the news.

Jane ended up listening over her husband's shoulder, understanding everything, giving him a big smile of joy for their couple of friends.

"I know, I'm very happy too" Ben smiled "so, I needed your help to edit a video."

"What kind of video?" Joe wanted to know, willing to participate.

"I wanted to do a montage with Star Wars and Indiana Jones and at the end, the request would appear, a sentence over the video of "Would you marry me?" Ben explained.

"It seems to be very nice, I can help you with a script more elaborate than that" Joseph gave more details to the plan.

"What kind?" Ben wanted to know.

"Wait, we are going to pay you a visit, we better talk to you in person" Joe proposed, very excited.

"Okay, so I'll wait for you, see you soon" Ben shrugged, already accustomed to his friend's way.

An hour later, the Mazzellos were at Ben's door.

"Before anything I wanted to congratulate you on the decision" Jane hugged him.

"Ah thanks, now let's just wait for Gia to say yes" he smiled shyly.

"And for sure, she will," said Mrs. Mazzello.

"As for your idea, Ben, let's talk about it" Joe was serious, willing to discuss the matter with all due importance.

So, a while later, and after the Mazzellos helped Ben, the big day came. He was always a little shy, so he wanted to make the request calmly and in peace, alone with Gia, without any crowd or audience, even if it was an acquaintance.

They sat on Ben's couch, just looking at cell phones like any other modern person, until Ben made a peculiar and common comment at the same time.

"Have you seen this video, Gia?" he said casually, using the actor's ability a little to hide his nervousness.

"Which video?" she asked back, curious, automatically looking at her boyfriend's cell phone.

Ben let her watch it a little more closely, handing it over to her. Together they saw the video that brought together the best moments of Han Solo and Princess Leia, from the teasing to the kisses and passionate looks, and of course, the famous "I love you, I know". Then, they saw a little bit of Indy and Marion, in the first and fourth films of the franchise, in all their important moments, ending in their wedding. Suddenly, a caption appeared on the video.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE AN ADVENTURE LIKE THIS? JUST BECOME A JONES, MRS. BEN JONES"

"Ben, what ..." she was confused and looked at him for answers.

"Georgia, I love you and I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my days with you" he showed her the ring "do you want to marry me?"

"Oh, Ben, I do, I do" she replied, amazed "I can't believe it ..."

"Yeah, you can believe it for real" he said.

She kissed him with all her heart, thankful that he loved her so much and considered her enough to make her his wife.

"I love you very much too" Georgia smiled at Ben.

It was wonderful to be there together, after getting together years ago and following a trajectory in the last years, their path together would remain firm and strong, going in a beautiful direction.


End file.
